Safe
by uberkai
Summary: Col. Hans Landa meets a woman by the name of Jacqueline Benoit and things take a turn for the worst when something happens to her father (who is also her last living relative). Landa and Benoit get caught in each other's lives and passions as he takes it upon himself to ensure her security ... in any means necessary.
1. Chapter 1

**The character of SS Colonel Hans Landa is property of Quentin Tarantino - I do not own this character.**  
_This fic is supposed to be based off of a request I had gotten from a winner of a fic contest I held and she loved the push and pull of a character's affections towards Landa. I've rewritten the plot for this SEVERAL times because I never seemed to be satisfied with it, but alas I have found out how to tie it into IB later on. I hope I didn't screw up Landa's character too much. I know Tarantino writes him best, but I wanted to do as much as I could to try to portray him without making him one dimensional and "bland". Also, I used Google Translate for this, so don't expect the French and German to be precise. Excuse me for any errors._  
**PROLOGUE**  
_Once upon a time in Nazi occupied France (1942)…_

"Oui, deux baguettes de pain s'il vous plaît."**(Yes, two rolls of bread please)** she said as she pointed to the glass protecting the baguettes with her long, slender fingers

"Seulement deux ? Ce n'est plus quatre aujourd'hui ?"**(Only two? What happened to four?)** the burly man asked

"Le budget est serré à la maison, Monsieur Lombard." **(Money is tight around the house)**

"Ce n'est rien, tu restes toujours ma cliente préférée, Jacqueline,"**(It's okay, you're still my favorite client, Jacqueline)** he replied with a wide smile as he handed her the two baguettes.

"Merci beaucoup, Monsieur,"

"Très bien. Passes le bonjour à ton père." **(Alright. Tell your father I say hello)**

"Bien sûr," **(Of course)** she replied as she walked out of the café with the bag of bread in one hand.

The evening crawled up her pale, slender body as she walked down the streets of Nancy. People walked out of their stores to greet her and some even stopped to give her friendly kisses on the cheek. The entire town adored her father, and they all admired how she was exactly like him – strong, intelligent, good looking, and well spoken.

Her footsteps quickened when the wind picked up as she heard the sound of a Nazi staff car follow her route. The sounds of her heels clicking against the pavement matched the rhythm of her pulse as she held on to the bag of bread. She looked around the street and noticed that everyone had retreated back to their shops and shut their windows, leaving her alone and unprotected.

She felt the sweat forming around her hairline as the cold winter air dried them almost instantaneously. Her mouth went dry as the sound of the car's motor grew deafening. She felt a lump in her throat and she fought the urge to cry. Although she knew she had no reason to fear the Nazis since she was not hiding Jews nor was she a Jew, she knew well enough that the Nazis would prey on anything – even the innocent.

Suddenly, she tripped on a crack on the pavement and landed on her hand. She laid on her back and lifted her head to make sure no one had taken her bread, but instead saw a figure exiting the black, expensive looking staff car that was shined to perfection. She sat up and rubbed the back of her head while staring at the man's shoes. Her vision was blurry and the wind caused her hair to cover half of her face. She squinted to make out the form that was standing a few feet away from her as she blew the hair away from her face.

His black boots were shined as perfectly as the car, his black leather jacket draped over his pale green Nazi uniform and ended at his knees. He was shorter than most officers she has seen walking the streets, but he looked more powerful and confident with his chin in the air and his back as straight as a ruler. The medals on his chest clinked against each other and his leather jacket swayed with the wind. Even from a distance, he looked effortlessly elegant. His footsteps stopped just in front of her as he crouched down and tipped his grey hat which was decorated with a skull.

She found herself staring at the officer, unable to find her voice out of sheer terror. The man grabbed the two rolls of bread and placed them back into the bag and placed it next to his leg. He stared back into her blue eyes with a charming grin on his clean shaven face.

"Vous allez bien, mademoiselle?" **(Are you okay, miss?)**he asked in near perfect French.

"Oui, merci monsieur" she replied, holding her hands out to grab the bag

"Je crains que votre pain soit fichu. Permettez-moi de vous en acheter d'autres." **(I fear the bread has gotten dirty. Allow me to buy you new ones.)** he said, keeping the smile on his face.

"Non merci, Monsieur. Ces baguettes feront l'affaire, ce n'est pas grave."**( No thank you sir. The bread will do just fine, it's not a big deal.)** she said as she rose from the ground

"Seriez-vous en train de rejeter l'offre d'un officier SS, Mademoiselle ?" **(Are you rejecting an offer from an SS officer, mademoiselle?)** he asked, his eyes stern.

"Pardonnez-moi, monsieur-"

"Colonel Hans Landa," he said, the smile returning to his face, "Est-ce que vous parlez anglais ?" **(Do you speak English?)**  
She nodded.

"Excellent. I am Colonel Hans Landa of the SS and please – I do not wish for you to return home with dirty rolls of bread due to my driver's careless behavior behind the steering wheel,"

"Forgive me, Colonel but I really must get home in time for dinner," she replied in a French accent

"I see. But please, allow me to see you home as it is not safe for a young lady your age to be roaming around the streets of France this late at night," he said, gesturing to the black car

"Really, thank you Colonel but I can't possibly-"

"Mademoiselle, as a man I must not allow you to endanger yourself by walking home alone. Now, if you please," he said as his head nodded in the direction of the car

Her eyes scanned the street, looking for possible witnesses. "If you insist,"

He clapped his hands once in delight as his crooked smile grew wider.

"Wunderbar!" he exclaimed as he led her by the elbow.

She scooted into the car as the cold leather seats sent chills throughout her body. She held on tighter to the bag of bread as the colonel entered after her in one swift movement.

"Mademoiselle, this is my driver Hermann- whom I afraid frightened you with his driving antics. I apologize for his actions,"

"It's quite alright, Colonel,"

"Where to, mademoiselle?"

"My house is just a few miles down. It's the only one with a blue door. No turns, just keep going down and you won't miss it,"

Hermann gave a nod and drove on. The colonel shifted slightly in his seat to face her as his eyes gleamed with curiosity.

"I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure to learn your name, mademoiselle,"

"Jacqueline,"

He looked at her with calculating eyes as he nodded for her to keep talking.

"Jacqueline Benoit, Colonel,"

"Ah, and such a beautiful name indeed. Tell me, are you related to Monsieur Thomas Benoit?"

She gulped as her heart stopped for a quick second.

"Oui, he is my father,"

He nodded as he shifted in his seat once more. This time he faced forward as his eyes grew cold and focused on the dimly lit driveway.

"Why do you ask, Colonel? If you don't mind me asking," she asked reluctantly as she fidgeted in her seat.

He inhaled sharply as he closed his eyes for a few seconds,

"I've heard he has one of the best libraries in the city. At last, a man who has commendable taste in literature,"

"How did you come to hear of him?"

"I'm a detective, Jacqueline. It is my job to know everything about everyone,"

The way he said her name cast a spell over her. The exaggeration he puts on the "J", the harsh pronunciation of "acque" and the way he finishes it off with a lightness in his voice when saying "line." He made her name sound like poetry. She couldn't help but look up at the man sitting next to her. His jaw was strong and his posture was impeccably straight. She knew very well who she was sitting next to.

"They call you the Jew Hunter, don't they?"

He took another sharp intake of air, "They do. But that is only a nickname, and nothing else. I am merely a detective- and a good one at that,"

She nodded in fear of saying something else to push the colonel off the edge. They both kept quiet during the entire ride to her house. The car started slowing down as Hermann pulled up in front of a house with a blue door.

"This is the one, correct?" Landa asked, pointing to the house.

"Oui,"

"Do you mind if I escort you to the doorstep and meet your father?"

She hesitated before answering, but knew she had no choice in the matter.

"Of course, Colonel,"

"Hermann, wait for me here,"

"Jawohl, Standartenführer," Hermann replied with the click of his heels as he opened the door for the colonel.

She let herself out and led the way to her doorstep. She unlocked the door and was greeted with the sound of her father playing on the piano. Thomas looked up with a wide smile as he continued playing his melody.

As much as she wanted to return the smile, she simply couldn't with the colonel walking up to the doorstep. When Landa entered the house, his boots made a loud thud as they announced his arrival. His chin was pointed in the air and his smile stretched from ear to ear. He took off his hat as he placed his hands behind his back. Once Thomas saw the colonel walk in, he stopped playing his melody and the smile on his face quickly disappeared. He stood up in surprise and walked towards the two.

"Bonsoir, M. Benoit" **(Good evening, Mr. Benoit)** Landa greeted with confidence in his voice as he held out a hand.

"Quelle agréable surprise, officier," **(What a pleasant surprise, officer)** he replied, shaking the hand that greeted him, "Je vous en prie, entrez. Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ?" **(Please, come in. Would you like anything to drink?)**

"Non merci, Monsieur Benoit. Je ne suis ici que pour vous confier votre charmante à vos soins.' Parlez-vous anglais?"**(No thank you, Mr. Benoit. I'm just here to greet you and bring your lovely daughter home. Do you speak English?)**

"Oui,"

"Then please, allow me to introduce myself. I am Colonel Hans Landa of the SS and I'm afraid I found your daughter roaming the streets of Nancy unaccompanied and I took it as a responsibility of mine to make sure someone as charming and lovely as Jacqueline here gets home in one piece,"

"How very kind of you, Colonel. How can I ever repay you?" he asked as he rested a hand on Jacqueline's shoulder

"I have heard that you are quite an avid collector of novels and I wondered if I can spend a few minutes alone with you to converse about fine literature, seeing that no one in this city knows as much as you, M. Benoit,"

"Of course, Colonel, if that is how I can repay you. And please, call me Thomas,"

"Very well, Thomas. I hope you don't mind me stealing some of your supper time. I realize it is quite intrusive of me to have arrived unannounced,"

"Nonsense, M. Colonel, it is always a pleasure and an honor for a man of your stature to be interested in talking with me about literature. Jacqueline, would you be so kind as to give me and the colonel time alone, please?"

"Of course, father," she said, kissing his cheek, "And thank you for taking me home, Colonel Landa," she added as she gave a small curtsey in his direction.  
She proceeded up the stairs and into her room to read a novel her father had brought home for her.

Thomas' and Landa's conversation went on for more than a few minutes. In fact, it had been half an hour since the colonel had arrived. She began to grow curious as to what was taking them so long, but decided it would not be wise to eavesdrop on their conversation so she continued reading her novel.  
What Jacqueline did not know was that the colonel had been questioning her father- Thomas Benoit was under suspicion of being part of the resistance. Right before the Nazis came to France, he did everything in his power to make sure his records were clean, with the help of some friends. Jacqueline has never known of Thomas' affiliation with a certain group known as the Basterds. Thomas had always made sure to keep his daughter out of this part of his life in order to keep her safe. He knew it was only a matter of time before he was caught.

Jacqueline looked up from her book as she heard the sound of the front door closing. She slowly walked down the stairs to see her father sitting on the dining table with his face buried in his burly hands. She looked out the window and watched as the colonel entered the black vehicle, which disappeared into the darkness of the night. She walked to her father and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Papa, what happened?"

He raised his head and she gasped at the paleness in his face.

"Papa? What did that man say to you?"

"Jacqueline, there is something I have to tell you," he said with a weary voice.

The next morning, Jacqueline lied in bed, unable to keep herself distracted from her thoughts. She knew her father was in grave danger. Landa knew where they lived, and he had used her to acquire another piece of his puzzle. She needed to take her mind off of this, no matter how difficult it might be. She walked down to the kitchen and stared at the two rolls of bread sitting at the same table she left them on last night.

She picked them up and held them close to her face to inspect them. They were filthy. They were coated with dirt and dried up mud, and she knew she would have to buy new ones. She barely had money, but she couldn't risk getting her father more ill than he already was.

She quickly walked up the stairs and tip toed into her father's room to find him sound asleep with a picture of her mother in one of his hands. She took the picture out of his hand, kissed the piece of paper, and laid it onto the small table next to his bed. Then she bent down to kiss her father's forehead and whispered to him that she would be out for a little while to get some bread.

Jacqueline was back at the bakery, asking the same man for two more rolls of bread. He gave them to her with worried eyes as everyone else in the bakery did the same.

"I suppose you are all aware of what happened,"

"You know we would do anything to keep your father safe, Jacqueline," said a woman in a raggedy dress

"Does the entire town know?"

Silence filled the room and she took that as a yes.

"He just wanted to protect you. You're his daughter and he loves you more than anything. After your mother passed away, he swore to himself he would do everything in his power to make sure the only family he has left is kept away from danger," added the woman

"Protect me? Protect me? By doing what? By doing something stupid such as forming an allegiance with the resistance?" she replied, her voice raising

"He's a man of morals, young one. As much as he loves you, he cannot just stand there and watch as innocent people die," the baker said

"I suppose you all know him better than I,"

"You must forgive him, Jacqueline. The last thing he would ever do is hurt you,"

She lowered her head and let a tear trickle from an eye.

"Merci for the bread, Monsieur," she said

He nodded as he moved on to the next customer. She made her way out the door and noticed a flake of what looked like snow land on her arm. Her father told her stories of ashes being spread around certain towns coming from concentration camps, but there were no camps around her town. She looked into the distance to try and make out where the fire was coming from.

The flames were rising in the middle of her neighborhood as she sprinted down the road. Eventually, she dropped the bag of bread and bolted to the source of flames. She stopped in her tracks as she watched the blue door on her house become engulfed with blazing fire as a cloud of smoke hovered over her neighborhood. Her neighbors rushed out of their houses and ran away, towards the center of town.

"PAPA!" she yelled. There was no sound.

"PAPA!" she yelled again as her voice began cracking. She stood in front of her burning house, praying to god to see her father escape unharmed even though she knew he wouldn't.

She felt as if her tongue fell back into her throat and she had just gotten run over by a train. She kept yelling for her father until the smoke clouded her vision. She fell to the ground and yelled with a strained voice until she could talk no more. Her face was flooded with tears and she felt the smoke invade her lungs and vision. She coughed violently as she wept onto the ground, making no attempt to move away from the fire that was quickly spreading.

She felt her eyes get heavier as her breathing became labored. She rested her head onto the gravel and allowed herself to close her eyes. Suddenly, she felt an arm wrap around her neck and another under her legs, lifting her from the ground. Her eyes were too weary to make out who it was, and her body was too drained to fight. After a few seconds, she felt herself being laid down onto a familiar feeling of cold leather under her legs. Then she felt a thick, warm fabric wrap around her shivering body. The scent of musky leather replaced the scent of smoke on her body as she heard the door slam shut.

She felt a hand brush back the hair on her face and a warm, damp cloth wiping against her fragile skin.

"Vous êtes d'accord, tout va bien. reposer vos yeux maintenant," **(You're okay. Everything is okay. Rest your eyes now.)** she heard a familiar voice say.

"Hermann, nehmen uns ins Krankenhaus," **(Hermann, take us to the hospital.)**

* * *

I'd really like to thank Beth Sainsbury for helping with the French! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Her head was throbbing and her throat and lungs ached with each breath she took. She couldn't open her eyes, for the little light in her room threw daggers into her temples. She couldn't make out where she was, why she was there, or what had happened before. The last thing she remembered was going into town to buy bread for dinner. She felt the soft touch of the sheets underneath her fingertips and the warmth that the blanket had provided her. Jacqueline heard footsteps outside the room and her ears focused on the muffled voices behind the thick walls.

"She inhaled enough carbon monoxide to send someone to the pearly gates – it's a miracle she's alive let alone breathing on her own," a man's voice said

"How did she survive?" she heard another man ask

"Had you not picked her up when you did, she would not have survived, Hans,"

Who was Hans? She asked herself. Where was she, and why were the two men talking about her?

"How long is she to stay here?"

"For as long as she needs to. I would prefer to keep her here for a few more days to make sure her lungs are functioning. She might have suffered from memory loss with the amount of carbon monoxide was in her system – we wouldn't know until she wakes up,"

She couldn't keep up with the conversation as the two men continued talking. Her mind drifted off into deep sleep and she felt her mouth fall open. Each breath she took felt like she was swallowing glass while taking a kick to the ribs. To distract herself, she began imagining her mother standing next to her father while he played the piano. Every morning while Jacqueline drank her milk, her parents would play a melody together with her father on the piano and her mother on the violin.

After what felt like seconds, she felt herself jolt awake to find one man standing next to her with a syringe in his hand and another next to the window in an SS uniform.

"Sorry for waking you, Mademoiselle Benoit,"

She looked down at her left arm to find a bandage covering where the man might have given her an injection. She placed a hand over the bandage and looked at the man in a white coat with fear, "Who are you? What are you doing?"

"My name is Dr. Alexandre Gerber and I was injecting you with medicine to subside the amount of pain you must be going through,"

She took a big gulp to water her mouth and she felt the course friction in her throat. She was going through a lot of pain, and the medicine was helping a bitso she decided the doctor meant no harm.

"Why am I here?" she asked as she felt the man in the SS uniform keep his eyes on her.

"You were involved in an accident,"

"What kind of accident? I don't remember being in an accident,"

"I really think you must rest first. It is my job to make sure you are well, and then you can direct all further questions regarding the accident to that gentleman," the doctor replied as he pointed to the SS officer.

Jacqueline's eyes darted to the SS officer who wore a neatly tailored uniform who now stood next to a char that held his leather jacket and skull decorated hat. Her eyes were not filled with fear, but curiosity and worry.

"Who are you?" she asked

The man walked toward her and bowed down slightly to pick up her hand placed a light kiss behind her palm.

"My name is Colonel Hans Landa of the SS, Mademoiselle Benoit,"

"Why are you here?"  
His lips curled as if he were amused with the amount of questions leaving her full lips.

"This man rescued you, Mademoiselle," the doctor interrupted

"Nonsense, I merely helped a struggling civilian. It is my job to protect the innocent," he replied, his smile growing wider as he stared into Jacqueline's eyes.

"I see," she replied

"I am here to make sure you are safe and taken care of by Dr. Gerber. And when you are well I wish to ask you some questions about the accident,"

"I don't see how it would make any difference to question me, Colonel,"

"And why is that, Mademoiselle?"

"I do not remember anything. I do not even know what accident it is that you speak of. I think that you are better off questioning someone who remembers the accident clearly,"

"You make a very good point, Mademoiselle but there is more I wish to question you about,"

"Regarding what?" she asked, the stubborn side she acquired from her father showing

"Regarding your father, Mademoiselle,"

"I can assure you my father has nothing to do with anything – whatever this 'thing' may be. He's a good man,"

"I am sure he is …. To your eyes," he said as his voice grew stern

Anger stirred in her stomach and she had the mind to throw up on his neatly polished boots. Her breathing quickened and her lungs started to burn even more. She didn't know if she wanted to cry because of the pain, or because this Colonel Hans Landa whom she had no relations with had been insulting her

dear father.

She turned away from him and laid gentle eyes on the doctor, "Where is my father?"

"I can tell you where he is," Landa replied coldly

"Hans, not now. You may have the authority to interrogate her like one of your suspects, but since you are in my institution, I suggest you leave this room before things get out of hand," the doctor said sternly.

Landa's jaw clenched tightly as he made his way out the door with his jacket wrapped around his arm and his hat in one hand.

"À demain, Alexandre"**(Until tomorrow, Alexandre)**

"Hans," the doctor replied as he shook Landa's hand.

"Mademoiselle Benoit," the colonel said as he bowed slightly at her before leaving the room.

"How do you put up with him?" she asked Dr. Gerber when Landa was clear of view

"Years of practice," the doctor replied with a smile

"Please tell me what happened. And please … where is my father?"

She saw his adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed.

"Jacqueline, you really must get some rest,"

"I can't rest until you tell me,"

"Stubborn. Just like your father. Rest, mademoiselle and before you know it, it'll be a new day. I promise, I will tell you once you are fit enough to learn the truth,"

She was too tired to argue with him further, so she rested her head on the soft pillows and felt the injection numb her body. The doctor stood up and placed a glass of water on the table next to the hospital bed.

"If I may ask for one thing, doctor,"

"What is it, mademoiselle?"

"I wish not to see the colonel tomorrow morning. I wish not to see him at all, as a matter of fact,"

"I'm afraid I cannot abide to your wishes. He has a reason for being here,"

"Does he have a reason to insult my father?"

"It is not my place to answer. And it is not my place to intervene with his work so unfortunately, you will have to put up with him until he is satisfied with his

work,"

"Something about him tells me he will never be satisfied," she replied as her eyes grey heavier. She heard a quiet chuckle from the doctor.

"Perhaps. Bonsoir, mademoiselle," he said as he left her room.

She had been asleep for a day, waking up for several minutes on occasion to drink water. She was now able to sit up on her own, with little or no pain around her torso. Her breathing was still a bit out of sorts, but her lungs were healing progressively.

The doctor entered her room with a nurse who handed her a tray of breakfast that tasted better than it looked.

"How does it feel to sit up?" Dr. Gerber asked

"Not as bad as it used to,"

"Good. You are healing faster than expected. You're a fighter, non?"

"I get it from my father," she replied with a smile

"I have to place my hand underneath your gown again to inspect your breathing with my stethoscope,"

"Of course," she said as she made herself ready. The metal was cold against her skin.

"Very good. I will give you another injection – it's the last round. Afterwards, you will be better before you know it,"

"Thank you, doctor. When will I be able to leave?"

He looked down at his feet and rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers. He looked up at her with concerned eyes.

"You may leave as soon as you want, as long as I am able to ensure you are resting and taking the proper medication,"

"Excellent. Can I leave now?"

Just as she asked that, a knock came from the door. The nurse opened the door and left the room as Colonel Landa came in. Jacqueline rolled her eyes in disgust and stopped eating her food.

"You look happy to see me, mademoiselle," Landa greeted, "And good morning, doctor," Alexander shook his hand and Jacqueline looked out at the window with her arms across her chest.

"I shall leave you two, then," Dr. Gerber said as he walked towards the door, "And Hans – be gentle. She hasn't fully healed yet,"

"But of course, Alexandre," he replied with a chuckle, "Sometimes I think you overreact my good friend,"

"No Hans, I don't," he said as he left the room and closed the door.

"You look well," Landa advance to the chair next to Jacqueline's hospital bed. He draped one leg over the other and rested his hat on his knee with both hands crossed on his lap.

"I was feeling well. Until you came in,"

"I suggest you do not take that tone with me, mademoiselle,"

"Or what? You'll keep me in this damned hospital? I'm going home this afternoon,"

His smile grew wider, as if planning the opportunity to go for the kill.

"Are you so sure about that?"

"Yes. The doctor even said so," she said, staring coldly into the colonel's eyes

"Where would you go?"

"My home,"

"Home, hm? What home, mademoiselle?" he asked as his chin pointed up and his smile grew even wider.

"What are you talking about?"

Landa continued, "This 'accident' you have been hearing of was a fire. A fire that burned down your house and killed your two faced father,"

"What?" she asked in disbelief as her eyes swelled with tears

"Which brings me to the point that you have no home to go to,"

Her mouth hung open in shock and she wanted to throw the tray of food at the colonel.

"Is this why you're here? To mock my losses and throw me out into the street?"

"Do not be absurd, mademoiselle. Do you know what my job is?"

"To find and kill Jews,"

"No. My job, as a detective, is to find people who are on my list. Your father, Thomas Benoit, was a person on said list,"

"My father was not Jewish,"

"Ah, but he certainly supported their cause. I assume you are not aware of his allegiance with the resistance?"

She shook her head as tears fell on her cheeks.

"You do not remember this, but we met before. And I met your father. I knew Thomas was helping a notorious group of criminals called the Basterds and I also knew that your father – as kind a gentleman as he was- was not very talented in keeping secrets,"

"Did you kill my father?" she asked as she struggled to catch her breath

His jaw clenched again.

"I did not. But I have every reason to believe the Basterds are responsible for his death. They had no right to intervene with my case-"

"They had no right to kill my father!" she interrupted

"Are you withholding information that would be of use to me regarding the Basterds?"

"I don't even know who they are! I want to go home!"

"Stop acting like a child, Jacqueline,"

She locked eyes with him again and held back further tears. "What do you want from me?"

"Answers,"

"I don't have answers! I don't know what you want! I don't have a home, or a father, or a family!"

"Calm down, Jacqueline,"

The way he said her name brought back a familiar feeling.

As if they had known each other for a long time, he rested a hand on her arm. She wanted very badly to retreat her arm, but his touch was calming.  
"You didn't kill my father?"

"No," he replied, "Alexandre!"

Within seconds, the doctor rushed in with worried eyes.

"Please see that mademoiselle is released from the hospital with the proper medication to help further her healing,"

"Hans – where will she go?"

"She will stay with me for the time being. Until I make sure she is safe to live by herself,"

"I am not staying in a home with you," she replied

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter, mademoiselle,"

"You would be safer with him," the doctor added

"With him? With the Jew Hunter? Are you mad, doctor?"

"He has no intention to harm you, Mademoiselle Benoit,"

"How am I supposed to believe you? How am I supposed to believe any of you?"

"Because you're smart enough to know this is the best option," the doctor replied.

As much as she wanted to disagree, she knew he was right. She had no money, no spare clothes, nothing. She wanted to run away and bury her face in a novel. She was twenty three, she thought, she could live by herself. In her condition, she knew she wasn't fit enough to keep a house tidy. She knew that the Basterds, whoever or wherever they were, wanted to kill her along with her father. Her father had been killed by the Basterds, who knew Thomas would spill their well kept strategies. Now, she was alone in the world with no one to keep her safe – except for Landa. She had no trust in the man, but she accepted the fact that he was the only one who could help her for the time being.

"Very well," she replied.

"I will be outside signing the release papers. I will escort you to the car when you are finished," Landa said before he left the room.

The doctor handed her a small paper bag, "In this are two bottles of pills – one for pain and one to support your healing process. Take both twice a day , no more no less. You do not need a refill when finished,"

"Merci, doctor,"

He walked to the cabinet at the other end of the room and pulled out neatly folded clothes.

"We had your clothes washed, but I am sure Hans will provide you with more clothes,"

"I doubt it," she replied.

Before giving her privacy to change, the doctor turned and added, "You'll be fine, mademoiselle,"

She sighed in anticipation as she changed into her clothes. She had no idea what she was getting herself into, but the thought of staying with the colonel didn't seem as bad as it sounded at first. She knew she would have to sleep with one eye open around him, but at the same time she had no reason to fear him. If he wanted her dead, he'd have killed her already. She heard a knock at the door.

"Jacqueline!" the colonel yelled impatiently.

The sound of her name leaving his tongue resonated throughout the room and it sent tingles down her spine. She opened the door in her clothes and the paper bag in one hand. The colonel greeted her with a smile and wrapped her arm around his.

The cold wind crept up her skin as they exited the hospital, but thankfully the familiar looking staff car was near. When she entered the car, the cold leather seats made her shudder and a part of her remembered once riding in this car. Landa followed her and sat closer than necessary.

His warmth eased the goose bumps on her skin and the sound of the engine lulled her into a nap.

Within half an hour, they pulled up in front of a large townhouse. They arrived at the Jew Hunter's abode.


	3. Chapter 3

The front door was framed with white columns and the length of the house was lined with metal fences. Columns were aligned on the middle portion of the townhouse and the paint held a touch of aging amongst the corners of its frames. All in all, the townhouse was tall and its historical look increased its value.

The colonel led Jacqueline into the foyer and the smell of crisp cleanliness wafted her senses. The floors shined and there was no dust to be found anywhere.

"Hermann will help you get situated in your room upstairs. I do hope it's up to your standards. If you need anything, feel free to knock on my study door,"

"Oui. Merci, Colonel,"

"Avez-vous faim?"** (Are you hungry?) **

"Non, je viens juste de manger le petit déjeuner. Merci." **(No, I just ate breakfast. Thank you.)**

"Très bien. Sachez que veillerai à ce que vous soyez bien reposée, nourrie, et à l'abri du danger ici - ordres du médecin."**(Very well. I will see to it that you are well rested, well fed, and safe from harm here- doctor's orders,)**

"Merci," she said once again. She wanted to roll her eyes, but she knew he would probably hit her upside the head with the butt of his luger if she did. Great, she thought. Now she was going to be treated like a baby.  
"Hermann! Show Mademoiselle Benoit to her room,"

"Jawohl, Standartenführer,"

With that, the colonel bowed his head to Jacqueline and made his way up the stairs and into his quiet study.

He threw his leather jacket and hat onto a leather seat and took off his coat. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and sat in front of his desk as he undid his tie. On his desk was an open folder with a picture of Thomas Benoit along with stacks of paper that Landa had acquired throughout his investigation. Another picture laid under Thomas' portrait- a photo of Thomas, his wife, and Jacqueline when she was around two years old.

His eyes landed directly on little Jacqueline. Her features had not changed much since she was a child, and Jacqueline was a perfect copy of her mother, Talia. Landa knew what it was like to lose a mother at such a young age. As a child, he was stuck with his overbearing father who showed little to no emotion. Jacqueline was lucky her father was so kind and warm – but unlucky that his kindness and warmth led him to form an allegiance with the enemies of the state.

Hans put down the picture and took a sip of whiskey. He knew that Jacqueline was a few doors down. He had no use of her – she had no recollection of their first meeting and no recollection that he had conversed with her father the night before he died, and she withheld no information that would be of use to him. He believed that she was oblivious to everything her father had done.

He thought back to the first time they had met – when she fell on the street. He remembered how shaken she was, sitting in a car with an SS officer. In fact, he relished her discomfort. He remembered how sleek her legs were in the car, although they were shaking. He remembered the way she licked her lips when they had gotten dry. He remembered how she would tuck her hair behind her ear when they got in her face. Then he thought back to when she was lying helplessly in front of her burning house. A part of him wanted to protect her and take her away from harm, which he did. He remembered how perfectly she fit in his arms. She was 23 years old and had a full, but dainty body. He remembered that a part of him wanted to kill a man out of anger when he saw the pain in her eyes. As much as he enjoyed her discomfort at times, he also wanted to comfort her.

Landa finished the rest of the whiskey as he closed the file and snapped out of his trans. He scoffed and looked out the window.

He had killed men and women and children, he thought to himself. He couldn't possibly feel anything for this woman. True, he wouldn't hesitate to kill if he had to – but a part of him wanted to comfort Jacqueline in her grief, tame her in her wildness, and hold her whether or not she wanted to be held. Not only that, but he loved the way her name felt on his tongue.

He hasn't remembered a time when he saw a Frenchwoman as ravishing as Jacqueline. Beneath her raggedy clothes, he thought, laid a body strong and soft enough to be his. And only his.

He poured himself another glass of whiskey as he tried to drown his thoughts about Jacqueline.

Her room was wide and a queen sized bed took up most of the space. She had no bags to unpack, so she wandered around the room to look for something to entertain her.

"Ahem," she heard from the soldier at the door

"Oui?"

"The Standartenführer left clothes for you in the closet if you wish to change," he said before he clicked his heels and left the room.

She walked over to the closet and was greeted with an array of dresses and clothes that must have cost a lot of money. Her fingers danced among the silky fabrics and a smile crept up on her face.

The fact that the colonel actually did provide her with clothes was comforting, but unsettling at the same time. She knew that a man of his stature would not do something like this for nothing in exchange. Whatever it was that he wanted, she would not give to him. She knew the colonel wanted full control of her as long as she was staying in his home, but she did not take being treated as a child very lightly. Her father always taught her to make sure she was the one under control in any given situation – that's what made her so stubborn all of the time.

All of this didn't seem right to her; She wakes up in a hospital bed not remembering anything, to find out her father is dead and her home is gone. Then, an SS colonel shows up and takes her home, claiming to keep her safe from the Basterds. The doctor had explained to her that she lost a lot of memories, and she was willing to do anything to get them back.

The scent of her unwashed body disturbed her senses and she walked to the clean bathroom to draw herself a bath. She got out of her torn clothing and locked the door to make sure no one walked in on her. She tested the water with a toe and slid into the bathtub. The water was clear, warm, and soothing. She rested her back against the porcelain and allowed her body to embrace the warmth of the water.

She closed her eyes and began humming an old melody to herself. Quickly, a memory of her father appeared in her mind. It was three years after her mother had passed away, just after her birthday. She always wanted to know how to play the violin as beautifully as her mother. She remembered her father excusing her from school one day to stay home and help him with chores. Instead of doing chores, he cooked her a delicious breakfast that consisted of eggs, milk, and fresh bread with fresh butter. He proceeded to sit her down next to the piano stool and handed her Talia's violin. It was a rich red and fit perfectly in her hands.

At first, she was hesitant in playing it. Little by little, Thomas taught her the strings, chords, and by the end of the day she had learned how to play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Before they went to bed, Thomas played the same melody on his piano as Jacqueline played it on her violin. They did the same thing every night before she went to bed, even in her twenties.

She opened her eyes and watched as the bath water grew slightly darker. She looked at the calluses on the tips of her fingers from playing violin all those years and she started to cry. A single tear turned into a puddle on her cheeks. She couldn't believe her father was gone. She couldn't care less that he was fighting against the state – she just wanted him back. He was the only one she had left and the Basterds took him away from her.

She grabbed a bar of soap and started scrubbing to distract herself. She scrubbed and scrubbed until she was sure all the dirt was gone and then washed her hair. She got out of the bath and wiped herself off with a soft, white towel and wrapped herself in a silky peach colored robe. She wiped the steam off the mirror and nearly gasped when she saw her reflection. Her face was pale, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She looked miserable, and she felt miserable. She walked into the bedroom, still wrapped inside the robe, and crawled into bed. She let the sound of trees banging against her window sing her so sleep as she let memories of her father drown her.

She did not feel like she was sleeping in the home of the Jew Hunter. She did not even remember that he was a few doors down in his study.

However, she did feel alone. Completely and totally alone. She missed the feel of human skin on hers. She missed the sound of her father's piano playing. She missed waking up in her own bed. She missed home.

For some reason, she craved Landa's voice. She played it over and over again in her mind as she slept. She napped for several hours and missed lunchtime, but the smell of bread awakened something in her, and her mind quickly flashed back to a time when she tripped on the sidewalk and saw a man coming to aid her. That memory lasted only a few seconds, but it was long enough to wake her up.

How odd, she thought – the memory felt like a dream but she knew it had happened before. Her mind was still groggy as she tried replaying it in her mind.

She got up from the bed when she heard a knock from the door. Wrapping the robe tighter around her, she opened the thick mahogany door.

"Oui?" she asked the elderly man servant

"Le colonel souhaiterait vous inviter pour le dîner dans une quinzaine de minutes, Madame." **(The colonel would like to invite you down for dinner in fifteen minutes, ma'am.) **

"Bien. Merci,"

"Et le colonel aimerait également que vous portiez les vêtements qu'il vous acheté à la place des vieux que vous portez"**(And the colonel would also like it if you wore the clothes he bought you instead of the old clothes you have been wearing)**

"Bien sûr" **(Of course)** she replied as she shut the door. Great, now he was telling her what to wear.

She walked towards the closet lined with new clothes and thought of something appropriate to wear. She never wore fancy clothing around the house, so she had no idea what was fit for dinner. Instead, she thought back to memories of her mother serving Christmas dinner in fine clothes to get an idea of what to wear.

She picked out a silk cadet blue dress that hugged her figure and ended at her knees. The neckline curved around the bottom of her collarbone and the zipper trailed up her spine. It was sleeveless, with only an inch and a half of fabric hanging onto each shoulder. She glanced down at the floor and saw a rack of new shoes waiting for her as well. She picked out black flats since she knew she still wasn't well enough to keep her balance on heels.

Her hair had dried out during her sleep, but it was very messy. Seeing that she only had a matter of minutes to get ready, she wrapped her light brown hair into a neat bun and pinched her cheeks to add color to her face.

Another knock came from the door.

"Madame, êtes-vous prêt?"** (Ma'am, are you ready?)** the man servant asked

"Oui," she replied as she opened the door.

The elderly man held out an arm, leading her down the stairs. They made their way into the dining room where the colonel sat at a table with an empty chair in front of him. Shining silverware and plates were properly placed on the table and Landa stood up to greet her.

"Ah, Jacqueline. Je vois que vous êtes réveillée." **(Ah, Jacqueline. Awake now, I see)** the colonel said with a smile

"J'étais fatiguée." **(I was tired)** she replied as she sat down.

"I'm sure you were, mademoiselle. Before we eat, I must remind you to take the medicine Dr. Gerber sent you home with," he said as the man servant handed her the pills

"Of course, Colonel," she replied as she swallowed the two white capsules.

"Do you always have to be so formal?" he asked in a low voice

"Do you always have men working beneath you, beckoning at your every call?"

"As a colonel, yes I do. The man who led you down here is Gustave- he was given to me as a reward,"

"As a reward?" she scoffed as she rolled her eyes

"I suggest you do not take that tone with me before dinner, Jacqueline,"

Gustave came out with the wine just in time.

"You do eat meat, non?"

"Oui,"

"Excellent. We are having steak tonight. A hearty meal for two hearty people," he said with a light laugh

Jacqueline stayed silent for most of the time as Landa tore the steak apart with his knife and fork. He chewed big chunks of meat and watered his palette with wine. He stopped chewing and rested a hand on the table as he held the glass of wine in the air.

"To your good health, Jacqueline," he toasted

"Merci, Colonel,"

The two clinked glasses and sipped on the delicious red wine.

"I hope your new attire is to your liking,"

"It is. However did you get my measurements?"

"I have an eye for these sorts of things," he replied seductively

She forced herself to swallow her food and nearly choked when she felt Landa's piercing gaze surround her body. She stared down at her barely eaten stake and glanced at Landa's clean plate.

"More wine?" he asked

"Please," she replied as she handed him her glass. Their fingers brushed ever so slightly and she nearly dropped the glass.

Hans lifted the glass to eye level and slowly poured wine into the glass, as if it was a form of art. When he finished, he handed it back to the red faced beauty in front of him.

She took a big gulp of wine and continued staring at the plate in front of her. She knew what Landa was doing. She didn't know why, but she couldn't sit there and be mocked at without doing anything. She looked up into Landa's eyes and she felt an odd sensation stirring in her stomach. His stare bore holes into her eyes and for a second she forgot her plan of attack.

She tilted her head ever so slightly, never leaving Hans' eyes. She saw his eyes glance quickly at her collarbones before locking eyes with her once again. She brought the glass of wine back to her full, pink lips and took a seductive sip of the blood red liquid. Hans' eyes danced at the sight of her licking her lips as she put down her glass of wine.

"Excellent taste in wine, Colonel," she complimented in a low, silky voice.

He cleared his throat before replying, "It's an acquired taste,"

He enunciated the "t's" with a certain emphasis that gave Jacqueline goose bumps. She was at a loss for words.

"Do you plan on finishing your food, Jacqueline?" he asked with a smirk on his face

"I'm afraid I am no longer in the mood for eating anything meaty tonight, Hans. But thank you for the food,"  
"Would you care for some desert?" he asked as he waved at Gustave to take their plates

"No, thank you. I have never been a fan of sweets," she replied, taking another sip of wine.

"Very well. How are you liking your stay here so far?"

"It's a very lovely home. Thank you for letting me stay,"

"Of course, Jacqueline,"

"I won't be staying long, though,"

His eyebrow shot up, "Is that a fact?" he asked in a somewhat hurt voice

"It will only take me a few days to find my own apartment,"

"With what money?"

"Colonel, I am a grown woman. I am more than capable of finding a job to support myself,"

"I did not mean to insult you, Jacqueline,"

"Yes, you did," she spat as she rose from her seat. She tugged at the hem of her dress to straighten the wrinkles and she felt Landa's eyes devour her waistline.

He stood up and walked toward her, as if to stop her from leaving.

"Good night, Colonel," she said as she paced towards the door.

Before she knew it, Landa had grabbed hold of her wrist and she turned around to find him staring into her blue eyes.

He held her there for several seconds before bowing down to plant a gentle kiss on her knuckles. She felt his thumb caressing her hand as his lips met her skin. Her knees buckled and her mouth hung open.

He straightened his back and closed the gap between them, with her hand still in his until their chests were touching.

"Goodnight, Jacqueline," he whispered as he leaned down to her face

She flicked her hand out of his grasp and turned her head from him before their lips met. She stormed out of the dining room and up the stairs, never looking back at the colonel.

When she got to her room, Jacqueline quickly took off her dress and wrapped herself around the silky robe once more. She laid in bed, unable to distract herself from the way Landa's lips felt on her skin. She remembered how he felt against her chest, and his masculine scent that crawled up her nostrils. She wanted very badly to slap him for thinking he could have his way with her after insulting her. But at the same time she wanted him next to her on the bed. The sound of his voice saying her name flooded her ears as she drifted off to sleep.

Landa entered a warm shower after dinner and found himself unable to think of anything else but Jacqueline. Steam filled the bathroom as he washed himself off with soap and water. He hung his head back, allowing the warm water to land roughly on his neck and chest. He closed his eyes and remembered how exquisitely she looked that evening. He wanted to replace the silk dress hugging her waist with his hands. He wanted to feel her every curve. He wanted his lips on her collarbone and he wanted his lips to be the glass of wine that tugged at her lips.

His hand wandered down his torso and he felt his excitement growing. He placed a hand against the wall and wrapped his other hand around his erection. He thought about how close he had gotten to her lips. He thought about her light, feminine scent and the way her full breasts pushed against his. With this thought, he stroked himself for several minutes.

He loved that she fought back. More than that, he loved that she wasn't afraid to do so. He had the ability to stop her from walking away, but he let her go. He wanted to race after her as she walked up the stairs. He wanted to pin her against the wall and take her right there. He wanted to feel her lips on his, and his tongue in her delicate mouth. He wanted to feel her legs wrapped around his hips as he thrust inside her.

Hans threw his head back and his hand quickened its pace. Within seconds he let out a loud groan as he released himself. The warmth of the water mimicked the warmth of Jacqueline's body against his.

He changed into pajama pants and crawled into bed, shirtless. He lied on his side, staring at the empty spot on next to him. He closed his eyes and dreamed of the interesting days to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days were uneventful, besides the fact that Jacqueline was slowly healing. The colonel was gone most of the day and by the time he had gotten home, Jacqueline was fast asleep. She never thought about what the colonel might have been doing at work; she knew he was killing men and hunting Jews, but no part of her wanted to think any further than that.

A lot of her time was spent sleeping and walking around the townhouse thinking to herself. While she slept, she often thought about her father. She would reminisce in the memories she had of her father, and the little she had of her mother. She thought about her house, her room, her violin, her friends, her neighbors, and her books. She found herself aching for someone's gentle touch and the sound of laughter in a room. Although the medicine was healing her, the memories were suffocating her.

She had learned early on in life that grief and death were a part of living. After days of grieving her father's death, Jacqueline slowly learned how to keep her emotions in tact while thinking of him. From the day she woke up in the hospital bed, something inside her had changed. Her vivid spirit had morphed into a black and white picture. She never _felt_ her age but it was then that she began feeling as if she aged ten years.

One morning, she sat up with a sharp pain in her temples as she woke up from a nightmare. In it, she saw a flaming house in front of her as she felt gravel against her skin. It wasn't until she noticed herself being picked up from the ground that she woke up – the dream was all too real.

Instead of getting up from bed, she laid in bed for another hour before a knock came from the door.

"Mademoiselle, I've brought breakfast," Gustave said in a thick French accent

"Oh, please come in," she replied quietly

She and Gustave formed a sort of friendship during her stay. Although they said very little to each other, they were fond of each other's presence.

He walked into her room with a tray filled with fruits, toast, and eggs with a glass of milk. The headache pulsated against her temples as she forged a smile at the food in front of her.

"Merci beaucoup, Gustave,"

"It's not a problem, mademoiselle,"

"Please, I insist you call me Jacqueline,"

He replied with a smile, "As you wish. You look ill, can I get you anything?"

"I think it's a side effect from the medication, aside from the fatigue,"

"What about the nightmares?"

Her eyes bolted up at him, "What?"

"I'm sorry, it's not my place to ask," he replied as he made his way toward the door

"Non, I'm sorry – how do you know about the nightmares?"

Gustave hesitated before answering, "The colonel overheard you talking – and sometimes screaming- in your sleep. He gave me strict instructions to make sure you are well fed and taken care of,"

"He did?"

"Oui. Sometimes he would come into your room and take the liberty to wipe off the sweat from your face,"

_So his hands were the ones she felt at night._

"I see," she said as she poked at her food, "I believe the nightmares are from the medication as well," she lied.

"In any case, the colonel mentioned you liked books,"

"Oh really? What else has he mentioned?"

"Not much, mademoiselle. But I have noticed you have no entertainment around here, so I took a book from the library for you to read,"

He handed her the novel _For Whom the Bell Tolls_ by Ernest Hemingway.

"I hope you do not mind that it is in English,"

"Thank you, Gustave. You didn't have to go through all that trouble,"

"It was no trouble at all, Jacqueline," he smiled

"I didn't know there was a library here,"

"It's always kept locked. The colonel preferrs it that way,"

I wonder why, she thought. She knew the colonel was a private man, but why did he find the need to lock a library in his own home?

"I see. Thank you again, Gustave," she replied as he left the room.

Jacqueline had only read a few novels in English, but her father was always a fan of Hemingway. She flipped open the novel and began reading. She read and read until she lost herself in the pages as the throbbing in her skull went away after each word her eyes walked over.

It was a little after twelve in the afternoon when the colonel arrived at his townhouse. He entered his home, making sure not to slam the door as to not wake up Jacqueline.

Gustave greeted him at the door and hung up Landa's heavy coat and hat. The colonel looked like hadn't slept for days and he dragged his body up the stairs and slumped into the chair behind his desk. It was cluttered with papers concerning Jacqueline, her family, and the Basterds. He picked up a picture of Jacqueline and he felt his eyes soften at the sight of her.

A feeling in his chest grew as he leaned the picture against the desk lamp and cleared his desk of the clutter of papers. He had not talked to Jacqueline since that night at the dinner table. When she had nightmares, an aching in his stomach overtook his mind and body. It was an ache that made him want to wrap himself around Jacqueline – an ache he had seldom felt before. He heard the door open.

"Colonel, I have made you some tea seeing as coffee will deprive you of more sleep,"

"Merci, Gustave,"

"Sugar?"

"No, this is fine. How is Mademoiselle Benoit?"

"She isn't too well, Colonel,"

Landa stopped drinking his tea and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Is that so?"

"Oui. She didn't come down for breakfast so I brought it to her and she looked as pale as the walls,"

"Did she take her medicine?"

"Oui,"

"What is she doing now?"

"I believe she is resting, Colonel. Would you like me to go and check on her?"

"No, that's fine. Go on with your duties, s'il vous plait"

Gustave bowed to the colonel before leaving the weary man in his study. The thought of Jacqueline tossing and turning in pain made him put down his tea and storm out of the chair and into the hallway.

He opened the door ever so slightly to take a peek inside her room and saw an empty bed. He opened the door wider and the sound of wood creaking made her turn around from the window. Her face lit up at his presence as the colonel stepped foot into her room.

"Bonjour, Colonel,"

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle,"

"Forgive me for not being properly dressed,"

"No worries, I just came to see how you were. Gustave mentioned you weren't feeling well,"

"I believe it's just the side effect from the medication,"

"I will schedule an appointment with the doctor as soon as he is available,"

She knew it was useless to impose otherwise, so she kept her mouth shut and nodded at the colonel. He glanced at the bedside table and noticed Hemingway's novel resting there facing down.

"I see Gustave has chosen a novel for you,"

"Yes, and I'm very thankful that you are allowing me to read it,"

"I believe good literature is meant to be read and not stored in some dusty closet," he sighed as he dragged a finger over the novel's spine

"Then why do you keep your library locked?"

She saw the colonel's eyes drop to the floor as his jaws clenched.

"Forgive me, Colonel I did not mean to-"

"How are you liking it?"

"Excuse me?"

"What are your thoughts on the novel, Jacqueline?" he asked with a chuckle. He walked towards her and took a seat across from hers in front of the window. He crossed his legs and their feet barely touched.

"I'm not an expert on English literature, but Hemingway certainly has a way with words,"

"I agree," he said, urging her to continue

"When you read his words, you can feel the honesty in them. Brutal honesty, beautiful truth. His words were meant to be written, meant to be read and cherished,"

"It seems Hemingway isn't the only one who has a way with words," he replied with a smile

She couldn't help but smile back. She looked up and met Hans' steady gaze. The coldness she had first witnessed in his eyes at the hospital were replaced with a certain warmth. There was a moment of silence between them before she spoke.

"My father loved Hemingway. He always urged me to read his work but I never had the time,"

"Your father has extraordinary taste- in literature, at least. As far as his choice in acquaintances and allegiances go, I can't say he- "

"Colonel, please," she interrupted, "I understand you aren't fond of my father's choices, but please –"

"Who's your favorite author, Jacqueline?" he asked as he changed the subject

"Marcel Proust," she gulped

"You have nice taste, mademoiselle,"

"Merci,"

Silence filled the room as her anger subsided. The colonel took out a cigar case and handed one to Jacqueline.

"In case you have forgotten colonel, smoke is the reason I am unwell,"

"Of course, how foolish of me," he replied as he stuffed the case back in his pocket.

"Do you mind me asking you a personal question, Hans?"

He raised his eyebrows – not because of the question, but because he relished the sound of his name being spoken from her lovely mouth.

"Please," he said as his smile grew wider

"How many people have you killed?"

His smile nearly vanished but he made an attempt to keep his face light-hearted. His eyes tore through her gaze and she felt the throbbing in her temples return. He took his eyes away from her and stared at the window, taking in a sharp breath of air.

"I'm afraid I do not keep count of men I have killed,"

"What about the women and children?"

He breathed in again and licked his lips, "I do not keep count of the amount of people I have killed. I only keep count of those I have not found – for those are the only ones that hold my interest,"

"Do you not abhor yourself, knowing how many people's lives you have taken?"she felt herself stiffen after realizing what she had just said.

"Jacqueline, there is one thing you must understand about my job. It is a job – not a political statement or matter of opinion. I am good at what I do. My first intention is not to kill people, it is to find them. They are only killed if that is the suitable option. The uniform I wear every day does not matter to me, as long as I do my job right,"

"But you do know what that uniform stands for?"

"I am not oblivious, mademoiselle. And I suggest that you remember who you are talking to," he replied, his eyes hardening.

She stood up from her seat and walked towards the door to open it. Her legs were shaky and she felt as if her throat was too dry to say anything else. Within a few seconds, the colonel caught up to her and stood underneath the door frame.

"I do hope you enjoy that novel, mademoiselle,"

"Th-thank you," she uttered

"Hopefully, as you read, you will understand what I mean,"

"About what?"

He sighed and straightened his shirt before looking her in the eyes, "You never kill anyone you want to kill in a war," he said with a stern face.

She stared at him, trying to put together what he had just said. She felt as if he was talking in a different language and noticed her mind go blank.

His wide smile returned to his face, "Get well, Jacqueline,"

With that, he walked down the hallway and into his study. Jacqueline heard his door shut and she felt herself go numb – a familiar feeling. She lay back in bed and picked up the novel to continue reading. As she read, she thought of no one else but the colonel. She imagined his voice reading her the beautiful words from the pages and pretended he was next to her as she read. She knew this man was a monster, but she felt herself compelled to grow closer with him.

* * *

The line "You never kill anyone you want to kill in a war" is from Ernest Hemingway's novel For Whom The Bell Tolls. I do not own it.

Please review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Landa spent the rest of the day in his study, fully focused on the task before him. He was appointed head of security for one of Goebbel's premieres at the Le Gamaar cinema. There were rumors that Hitler would be at attendance, so he had to make sure there would be maximum security at the night of the premiere. He looked at the stack of files to his left that represented the families he still had to find.

His mind wandered to his conversation with Jacqueline earlier that day. If she were any other woman asking him those questions, he would have strangled her to the floor. But Jacqueline, he thought, was different. From the moment he saw her on the street, he knew she was different. Granted, her father was an enemy of the state, but the ferocity in her eyes brought out a hunger in him. He knew she wanted to leave as soon as she was well enough, but he felt as if he had unfinished business with her. As much as he wanted to deny it, he wanted her to stay.

The colonel had spent weeks in bed alone, longing for a woman's touch. He was tired of women throwing themselves at him – without the chase, sex was meaningless and dull. He had only touched Jacqueline a few times, but he remembered how soft her skin was underneath his fingertips. While dabbing a towel on her face at nights when she had nightmares, he admired how she would try to fight back the images in her mind. To him, she would look lovely in his arms.

His eyes traveled around his desk and spotted a picture of Jacqueline leaning against his lamp. She really was beautiful, he thought. But it was a shame that her parents were foolish enough to side with the enemies.

He had spent all day in his study and even had Gustave bring up dinner, which was rare. The colonel always believed in having a formal dinner. It wasn't even nine o'clock and he felt his eyelids dropping so he took off his clothes, slipped on a pajama bottom and dosed off in his king sized bed.

Jacqueline also spent the rest of her day in her room. She still wasn't well enough to come down for dinner so Gustave brought her a similar tray of food he had given the colonel that night. She finished the book and decided to talk about it with Gustave. He ended up staying most of the night, keeping her company and telling her stories of his past.

She had learned that Gustave used to be a literature professor until the economy spiraled downward. He spent every last cent he had to send his wife and four children to Palestine only to discover they had been killed halfway there. His stories brought tears to her eyes and reminded her of her father. Gustave reminded her a lot of Thomas – the way he talked was effortless, his eyes were caring, and she could sense the genuine love he had in his heart. Gustave handed her a handkerchief to dry her tears.

"Did you know that if it wasn't for the colonel, I'd have been dead by now?"

"What do you mean? Weren't you given to him as a payment?"

"Non, he only said that. It came as a surprise to me when he told you I was _a reward_, actually,"

"Then why would he say that?"

"An act of power, I suppose,"

"He's a colonel. I already know he's powerful. How narcissistic of him,"

Gustave let out a chuckle, "Narcissistic, evil, condescending, call him what you wish – but I owe my life to him,"

Jacqueline's eyebrows furrowed as if trying to understand what he meant. She looked back at him, urging him to continue.

"I was on the street, with no home, no job, no family, no food. I had nothing. Then, one day, a black staff car pulled up right beside me and Landa took me in. He explained to me that he had only chosen me because I had small enough fingers to clean wine glasses but a strong enough physique to clean his townhouse. He paid me, fed me, and lent me a spare room. I had expected him to treat me cruelly, but he never has. I have seen him at his worst, and I have seen him at his best,"

"At his worst?"

"I prefer not to talk about that, please,"

"Of course. Why did the colonel do that for you?"

"Can I trust you enough to tell you?"

"You've practically told me your entire life story, Gustave," she smiled

He chuckled again and sat on the bed next to her, the same way her father did when he read to her as a child.

"After a few months, he gave me a key to his library so I could dust the shelves. I was just as curious as you to find out why he had kept it locked. When I walked in, two of the walls were covered in shelves with a large amount of books. What stood out was the middle wall. It only had a shelf lined with seven books. I looked at those seven books and saw who the author of those books was – Vera Hannelore Landa,"

Jacqueline's head shot up at Gustave and she looked as if she had just uncovered the world's greatest kept secret.

"His mother?"

"And my colleague in university. She and I were good friends up until four years after graduation when she married and got pregnant. Her husband was controlling and practically cut off all her communication with her friends,"

"So her new form of communication became writing books?" she asked.

"Precisely,"

"How did she die?"

"Last I heard, it was because of a very bad fever. She left behind the second only thing she cared for and gave it to the colonel – her own writing,"

"What was the first thing she cared for?"

"Her son,"

"She loved him very much," she repeated

"Very much. Her husband was never around and when he tried sending Landa off to military school, she fought him. But of course she lost and her son ended up being gone a lot of the time. People say a fever had killed her, but I think her loneliness did,"

"Do you think Hans knows that?"

"He's a smart man, Jacqueline. Because of his intelligence, he was given this job. But it is merely a job,"

"It's not as simple as it sounds to just accept that he kills people for a living,"

"I know it isn't. It wasn't simple for me at first, but he is only a man,"

"He's a monster who has emotions that are out of control,"

"Non, mademoiselle," he sighed, "He is like a coin. There are clearly two sides of it, but you cannot create either image without first paying attention to the tiny grooves and scratches,"

She nodded and realized the honesty that was coming from her new friend.

"I will leave you to rest, Jacqueline. Goodnight," he smiled

"Goodnight, Gustave. Thank you … for this,"

He gave a small bow and left the room with the tray of food in his hands.

Jacqueline laid in bed in shock at what she had just learned about the colonel. Hans had saved Gustave when he was on the street with nothing but the clothes on his back, because the colonel knew it would make his deceased mother happy to know that her son had given her friend what he had. In a way, Hans did the same for Jacqueline – at a time when she had nothing, he wanted to give her everything.


	6. Chapter 6

This is a shorter chapter, but I felt it was necessary to take their relationship to the next level. I haven't decided when the Basterds will make an appearance, but I do know what their role is in this story so be patient and you'll see haha. Sorry for the wait!

* * *

Landa was grasped both of her shoulders as he shook her violently as he screamed, "Jacqueline! Wake up! Réveiller!"

She sat up straight and pushed the colonel away after feeling the soreness he had caused her in her shoulders. He drew away the curtains and the sudden rush of light blinded her for a quick second. Jacqueline saw him rushing to put on a tie as Gustave came in and started stuffing her clothes into a small suitcase. She heard sternness and panic in his voice, however he maintained composed on the outside.

"What is it? Do you want me to leave?" she asked, crawling out of bed

"Non, we all have to leave. Now,"

"Why?"

Hans picked up a random dress and pair of shoes from the closet and handed them to Jacqueline as he nudged her towards the bathroom. He shut the door and paced around her room. She was alone in the bathroom, trying to put on the dress as quickly as she could.

"Hans! Why do we have to leave?" she asked through the door

"I'll tell you in the car. For now, please hurry … we don't have much time,"

Within a minute, she exited the bathroom in a simple peach colored dress with thin shoulder straps and white flats. The colonel stopped pacing and stood to look at her. He straightened his tie once more and gave her a warm smile. He walked towards her until they were inches apart, placed his hands on her arms and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Excellent, let's go," he said

He pulled her by the wrist as they scurried through the hallway and down the stairs.

"What about Gustave?" she asked

"Gustave will be leaving as well. Hermann is helping him secure the house and pack belongings. Don't worry, my dear,"

The staff car was pulled up front and Hans opened the door for her. She felt the coldness of the leather against her skin as she sat down. He saw her shiver so he took off his coat and placed it around her body after shutting the car door.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked, taking her temperature with the back of his hand

"What's going on?"

She heard the trunk open and felt the car jiggle as Hermann and Gustave threw the suitcases inside. They both sprinted into the car and Hermann sped off onto the road. Jacqueline and Hans were alone in the back of the car while Gustave kept Hermann company in the front.

"Did you do what I asked, Gustave?" Hans asked in a loud voice

"Oui, Colonel. The library is locked as well as every room in the house, and I have packed all of your paperwork,"

"Very good,"

"And Mademoiselle Benoit," Gustave said as he turned around, "I brought this for you," he handed her the Hemingway novel.

She gratefully took it and smiled at the weary man in front of her, "Merci, Gustave,"

He nodded and turned back around to face the road.

She ran her hand over the book and smiled as her fingers danced over the lettering. She looked up and saw the colonel's hazel eyes gazing deep into hers. For a second, she saw vulnerability in his eyes. She remembered how much he loved his mother and that she, Hans and Vera all shared the same haven – literature. His hand gently brushed her cheek as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Did you like the novel?" he asked, smiling

"Very much. Thank you for letting me read it,"

"Of course. Maybe next time I can try and get you one of Marcel Proust's novels,"

She smiled back, "That would be lovely, Hans,"

He smiled even wider at the sound of his name as his thumb caressed her cheek. She looked at the window behind the colonel and frowned at the sight of a father holding his child. His hand left her face and his smile faded away.

"What's going on?" she asked with a slightly irritated voice

"We received word early this morning that the Basterds learned of your location. Well, our location. To them, it's killing two birds with one stone, as the Americans say,"

"What's going to happen to your townhouse?"

"The Basterds will probably burn it down,"

"Like they did to mine?"

He sat silent before answering, "Yes,"

"What about your library?"

"There are many libraries in France, Jacqueline,"

"But I'm sure none of them hold as much value as yours,"

He looked at her for a minute, examining her expression. It was as if she knew what was behind those doors.

"We all learn to let go some time, Jacqueline,"

"_Do we?" _she asked,

He sighed and rested a hand on her knee as he looked out the window.

"Eventually,"

Without hesitation, she let her hand cover his and their fingers intertwined. He looked back at her and saw a warm smile on her face. He stared into her blue eyes and his instinct told him that she had already unraveled his story. She knew about his mother and her books in the library. He should have been furious at Gustave for telling her, but the thought of not having to explain himself to Jacqueline was settling. However, the thought of her knowing him like an open book was not.

He brought her hand up to his face and planted a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"Go to sleep, my dear," he whispered.

She shifted closer to Hans and leaned her head against his shoulder. At first, he stiffened at the sudden contact but his body later relaxed as her warmth calmed him down. He kissed her hair and continued to look out the window. Before closing her eyes, she saw Gustave's reflection in the mirror and saw a hint of a smile on his face.

Suddenly, leaving that townhouse didn't seem so terrible anymore. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep until they arrived at a larger townhouse close to headquarters.

When they arrived, she was introduced to a young man her age by the name of Dieter Hellstrom.


	7. Chapter 7

Hans walked her into the new townhouse as the major approached them.

"Major Hellstrom, what a surprise," Landa said, shaking the other man's hand

"I thought they would inform you I was here, Colonel. I do hope you had a safe ride,"

"We did. Thank you for telling me the news in time for us to evacuate,"

"Of course, Colonel. It is my job, after all. And who, may I ask, is this?" the young man asked as his eyes feasted on Jacqueline's neck.

"How rude of me not to introduce the both of you. Major, this is Jacqueline Benoit and she will be staying with me for the time being,"

"Charmed, mademoiselle," Hellstrom bent down and kissed her on the back of her hand as he stroked her wrist with his thumb. He heard the colonel clear his throat and backed away. Jacqueline smiled.

"Shall we discuss further procedures, Major?" Landa said in an irritated tone.

"Ja, Colonel. Your study is this way," Hellstrom replied, still feasting on Jacqueline's neck.

Before walking away, Landa wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close so that his mouth touched grazed her neck. Jacqueline stiffened and noticed the major still watching with a frown on his face. Landa had to stake his claim on the woman, and this was his way of shooing Hellstrom away.

"Hermann will show you to your room, my dear," he whispered into her ear. His voice was low and seductive as he looked deep in her eyes. His other hand held her chin and he planted a light kiss on her lips. His lips were warm and soft, softer than she had ever imagined. This startled Jacqueline, but she didn't want him to stop. She wanted to deepen the kiss, but before she had the chance, Hans pulled away and walked to the study alongside Hellstrom, who had a hurt look on his face.

She heard a man clear his throat from the staircase. It was Hermann, waiting for her to follow him up the stairs. These stairs were wider than the ones in Hans' townhouse, but there were definitely more steps. When she entered the room, she saw a large, king sized bed in the center of the impeccably neat room. Her bags laid on the floor, along with what she assumed were the colonel's bags.

"Um, Hermann?"

He turned on his heels and looked at her quizzically with raised eyebrows.

"Why are the colonel's bags here?" she asked

"He thought it would be best if you two shared a room, that way you're safer,"

"When did he say this?"

"Just before we left, mademoiselle. Is there a problem?"

"Non, thank you,"

He gave her a quick nod and turned on his heels once again to exit the room. _She had to share a room with the colonel? _Her mind raced as she tried to make sense of the situation. _Did he think she was a child who needed someone to look after her at all times?_ The thought angered her and she paced around the room, trying to calm herself down. If the colonel was going to play this game with her, she would play, too. Just like the night they shared dinner at his townhouse.

She touched her lips as she thought back at the kiss he gave her just moments ago. Why had he done that? _And in front of the major?_ She felt as if the colonel was trying to take full control of her, even though she enjoyed the kiss. _"Always be in control, Jacqueline" _she told herself. Her father would always tell her the same thing when she let her emotions get to the better of her. If she was going to get the colonel's affections, she would do it with her in control, not him. If she was going to play along with the colonel's little games such as the ones he demonstrated earlier in front of Hellstrom, she would make the rules.

She bent down to grab the bags and placed them on the bed. She opened each bag and took out the shirts, including Landa's. As she folded the clothes, she plotted her next meeting with the colonel. They would have dinner again tonight, and she would be in full control.

* * *

All of the clothes were neatly put away and she spent the rest of the day in the library, talking with Gustave about how the books in the room were horrible. Each book was chosen with lack of care and interest, and it showed. Instead of reading any of them, they went on to talk about previous novels they have read. Jacqueline loved her little talks with Gustave- it reminded of her of the times she would talk with her father about novels he had just bought for the town library.

"Jacqueline, as always, it was a pleasure talking with you. But alas I have to help set up for dinner. Excuse me"

"Of course. Oh, Gustave?"

"Oui?"

"Will the colonel be there tonight? For dinner?"

"I'm sure he will be. It's his favorite time to eat," he chuckled

"Of course," she chuckled along with him.

"I suggest you get ready as well, Jacqueline. Dinner shall be ready within forty-five minutes,"

"Thank you," she replied as they both made their way out the library.

She hadn't seen the colonel all day, so she assumed he was busy talking with his officers about what was to happen with the Basterds. Hopefully Landa's home was still intact and they would be able to return soon. Although the townhouse was nice, she felt a smaller space was more comfortable.

She picked out an outfit from the closet and took out one of the dinner dresses Hans had bought her. After taking a long, tedious shower, she slipped on the deep red dress. It had a neckline that dove between her ribs and straps that hung on her shoulders. It was rather long, so she wore black heels that elevated her until the dress grazed the floor. She pinned up her hair in a swirly bun and wore pearl earrings along with a pearl necklace that were given to her as a welcoming gift from the officers. She looked at herself in the mirror and grew fond of the sight. For her second time dressing up nicely, she was impressed at how she looked – it was perfect for luring the colonel.

The clock struck seven and it was time for dinner. On her way down the stairs, she made sure to keep herself composed. She knew the colonel would be waiting in the dining room for her, and she couldn't wait to see the expression on his face when he saw her. The thought of having Hans Landa wrapped around her fingers aroused her and she walked faster to the dining room.

When she opened the door, she saw a man sitting at the table, but it wasn't Hans.

Instead, it was Dieter Hellstrom in a neat Nazi uniform, gleaming up at Jacqueline. He had the same amount of confidence as Hans, but he was Hellstrom was the last person she expected to see. She backed away and her smile faded. Hellstrom rose from his seat and darkness swept across his face, accompanied with a devilish grin.

Jacqueline struggled to find her voice as her mouth went dry, "Wh-where's Hans?"

"Colonel Landa is out on business, mademoiselle,"

"What about Gustave? And Hermann?"

"I excused them both after the colonel left. I figured we can have some time alone,"

"For what? I don't want anything to do with you,"

"Don't be rude, mademoiselle. I would just like to know what it is about you that the colonel is so attracted to. But now that I see what a marvelous creature you are, my questions are answered," he replied, his eyes wandering at her neckline.

She crossed her arms around her chest to cover herself and turned to leave the room.

"Mademoiselle, please. Join me for dinner. I don't wish to do any harm – not to the colonel's lover, at least,"

"I am not his lover,"

"So that kiss this morning meant nothing?"

She struggled to find an answer and shifted uncomfortably on her feet. He walked closer to her and his breathing got heavier.

"That kiss was nothing more than a kiss, Major. Now please, allow me to retire to my bedroom,"

"Nothing more than a kiss?" he asked, walking closer and closer to her, "From the moment I saw you enter the door, I couldn't take my eyes off you – as you may have noticed. When he kissed you … I never wanted to be the colonel as much as I did that moment,"

"Major, please-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Hellstrom's hands held her face and he sealed her mouth with his lips. He stuck his tongue into her mouth as he shoved her against the wall. She tried fighting him off, but his grip was too strong. She grew more and more furious as he continued to invade her mouth. She realized she would never be able to escape this trap. When his lips moved down to her neck, she screamed for help. She felt him bite into her skin and she screamed even louder.

"No one can hear you, Jacqueline. I suggest you surrender yourself now,"

"Why?"

"I want to have what the colonel can't,"

"Get off me, you pig!" she yelled, trying to push him away.

He pushed her harder against the wall and tore one of shoulder straps. When she tried slapping him, he bent her arm behind her and pulled the pearl necklace. As the pearls hit the floor, the sound of doors slamming caught her attention. While Hellstrom continued to gnaw at her neckline and struggled to open his trousers, the dining room door was busted open.

She looked up to see Hans angrily running towards them. He grabbed Hellstrom by the collar and knocked his head against the wall. Startled by this, Jacqueline just leaned against the wall and tried to catch her breath. She felt a hand on her shoulder and when she turned, she saw Gustave looking at her with worried eyes.

"Come, Jacqueline. You don't have to see this," he said as he pulled her into his arms. He was in his PJ's, wrapped in a robe as he helped her up the stairs. When they got to the room, Gustave sat down on the bed with her and kept his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Suddenly, Jacqueline burst into tears and cursed endlessly in French. She rested her head on Gustave's shoulder and he kissed her on the forehead, trying to calm her down the same way her dad used to.

"That wasn't your fault, Jacqueline. You're okay now. You're okay,"

She sniffled as tears continued to flow down her face. A voice came from the door. It was Hans, with disheveled hair and in a uniform that was still pressed to perfection even after beating a man.

"Hermann is taking care of Hellstrom. You can go now, Gustave. Thank you,"

"Oui, Colonel. If there is anything else I can do, please let me know," he said as he stood up, walking towards the door.

"I will," Hans replied as he patted Gustave on the shoulder, "Goodnight,"

He nodded and his head and walked back to his room.

Jacqueline stood up and wiped the tears from her face, trying to act as if nothing had happened.

"Jacqueline, I-"

"Don't, Hans. I'm fine,"

"Come," he said, holding out a hand. She reluctantly placed her hand in his and he led her into the bathroom.

She sat on the covered toilet, shivering underneath her dress. Hans left the room for a quick second and came back with her night gown in hand. He grabbed the bathrobe behind the bathroom door and wrapped it around Jacqueline to keep her warm.

He tilted her head up with his hand and inspected her neck.

"He's given you a wound,"

"I didn't notice," she said. She really hadn't. She was too busy crying out of shock that she didn't feel any pain coming from her neck.

Hans grabbed gauze, alcohol, and a bandage from the medicine cabinet and knelt down in front of her.

"This will hurt," he whispered. She nodded, allowing him to dab the alcohol onto the bloody wound. She bit her lip at the stinging sensation on her neck and closed her eyes shut.

He placed a bandage over the cut and wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"All done," he said with a small smile. He kissed her temple and stood back up and left the room to give her privacy.


	8. Chapter 8

_Now that I'm on Spring Break, more chapters will be up quicker. I won't rush, but I'll try not to be as slow as I was haha. Enjoy! And as always, please review. _

* * *

She looked into the mirror and saw a battered woman. Her dress was ruined, as was her pride. This time, she held back her tears and the need to hit the mirror. She saw scratches on her neck and shoulders. Blood was seeping through the gauze on the bandage and the stinging sensation became more intense. Thinking back at what had just happened made her nauseous. She was more infuriated at herself for not being able to fight him off than at Hellstrom for attacking her. She looked into the mirror and saw a shattered woman.

She took off her dress, earrings and heels and ran a warm cloth along her body. Her skin felt sensitive, and the cloth felt like tiny prickles against her flesh. She slipped on her silk night gown and wrapped the robe around herself once again. She took one final look at herself in the mirror before stepping into the bedroom.

Hans was wearing silk black pajama pants with a simple shirt, resting against a chair with a glass of whiskey in his hand. He stood up as Jacqueline made her way under the bed sheets. He put down his drink and stood next to the bed, gazing down at her with tired eyes.

"I'll be in the other room if you need me. I'm sure you would want some time alone tonight," he said, brushing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"No, stay," she scooted over, "Sleep next to me,"

"I shouldn't. Good night, Jacqueline," he walked towards the door.

"Tell me a story," she said.

Hans stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to her as a wave of sadness washed over his face.

"Please, Hans,"

He sighed and walked to the bed. She made room for him on the bed and covered his legs with the sheets when he finally joined her. He turned off the light and leaned against the headrest. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his torso. Her affection touched something inside of him, and he felt at peace – they both felt at peace.

She would never know how terrified and furious he felt when he saw Hellstrom wrapped around her. From the second he saw how the young major had looked at her, he knew he had couldn't trust Dieter. He knew it was a bad idea to leave that night, but duty called. It wasn't until he saw Dieter's car still parked outside that he knew Jacqueline was in trouble. When he saw her being attacked by Hellstrom, he wanted to tear him limb from limb. He wanted to do more than just bang his head against the wall.

Now that he felt Jacqueline next to him, he knew she was safe.

"Tell me a story," she whispered against his chest

He placed his hand on her shoulder and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"What kind of story do you want to hear? Hemingway or Proust?" he asked in a tired voice

"A Landa story,"

He felt her smile against his shirt and he couldn't help but smile back, "What do you mean, my dear?"

"Tell me something from your childhood,"

"I didn't have a very interesting childhood,"

"Of course you did. Every interesting person had an interesting childhood,"

He sighed in defeat and kissed the top of her head.

"There was a young man named Hans. His father was never home, but when he was, he would never talk to little Hans. This child would run around the house, trying to play detective with his mother. Her name was Vera, and she was very, very beautiful. Hans would pretend to be the detective, and Vera would be his partner in crime,"

He took a breath before continuing, trying to hold back his emotions. It had been a while since he talked about his mother. He was never open with anyone. He undid Jacqueline's bun and let her hair fall down her back. His hand ran through her hair as he breathed in her scent. She was such a soft, tender creature next to him.

"Go on," she replied, holding tighter onto him.

"One day, Vera got very, very sick. The sicker she got, the more his father sent him away to school. When she was sick, he continued playing detective and tried to figure out what was wrong with her but even the doctors had a hard time figuring it out. On the day she died, Hans was infuriated. Not only was she the only one who loved him, but she was the only one willing to play his games. To this day, Hans has been playing detective, trying to figure out why she was taken from him,"

"Did he ever figure it out?"

He sighed again, holding back memories of his mother.

"No. Instead, he learned to fight through the struggles of remorse and found himself becoming a colonel just like his father. The end,"

"That's not a very happy ending,"

"You of all people should know, my dear, that not all stories end happily," he replied, holding her tighter to him as his eyelids grew heavier

"But I still think you have a chance at having a happy ending," she said, looking up at him

"Don't be silly, darling,"

"You of all people should know, dear Hans, that I am rarely silly," she replied.

"Go to sleep," he blurted in a tired voice

"Not without a kiss,"

She crawled up his body and held his face in her hands. She planted a soft kiss on his lips and nipped lightly at his bottom lip. He held her closer to his body and deepened the kiss. He laid her down on her back and continued devouring her mouth as he laid on his side. The taste of her lips was exquisite and her gentle skin felt like satin against his body. As much as he wanted to take things further, he knew she was not ready. If he was to have her, he wanted to have all of her – mind and body.

He let go of her and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Now go to sleep," he said with a smile.

She stuck her tongue out playfully and turned to her side. One arm rested underneath her neck while his other wrapped around her waist. Their bodies molded together as they took in each other's touch.

He held his mouth next to his ear and whispered in a low voice, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left,"

"Don't be sorry. You're not the one who hurt me,"

"Didn't I?"

"You would never hurt me, Hans. I know that,"

He kissed her temple and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry about your father," he repeated

"Stop apologizing for things you didn't do, Hans," she turned to her back and placed a hand on his cheek. For the first time since she knew him, she saw hurt and anguish in his eyes. Almost as if he had done something to hurt her.

"Do you trust me?" he asked

She hesitated before answering and kept her eyes glued to his. She propped herself up on her elbow and spoke against his lips, "The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them,"

He chuckled and rested his forehead on hers, "I'll take that as a yes?"

She smiled back and softly kissed his lips, "Yes,"

She laid back down on her side and they each rested their heads on the soft pillows.

"Goodnight, Jacqueline," he said as he kissed the back of her neck

"Goodnight, Hans," she replied as she wrapped his arm tighter around her waist.

* * *

_The line "The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them," is from Ernest Hemingway. I find that in this particular fic, adding quotes from authors they both admire adds something special to the story. _


	9. Chapter 9

"_**The world breaks everyone, and afterward, some are strong at the broken places." –Ernest Hemingway**_

* * *

Her heart was pounding against her chest. Her house was burning in front of her and she couldn't do anything about it. She felt as if her feet were glued to the ground and the smoke was suffocating her. No one was helping; no one was there. She yelled over and over for her father. She felt sweat pile up on her forehead and her breathing got quicker. The heat from the flames nipped at her skin and the gravel on the floor served as her crutch. The blue door on her house turned into a scorched plank of wood as smoke filled the evening air.

Jacqueline woke up in tears, sweat, and nausea. She looked up to her left and found Hans holding a towel in one hand, leaning to the bedside table to grab a glass of water.

"Deep breaths, Jacqueline. Deep breaths," he said as he dabbed the towel alongside her temples.

"Wh- I"

"It's just a nightmare, that's all,"

"Non, it was much too real,"

She gulped down the entire glass of water and struggled to find her breath. Hans sat up next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, his back against the headboard. His hand brushed the hair out of her face and dragged along her jaw.

"What did you see?" he asked, his soothing voice calming her down

"My house. It was burning,"

"Are you sure it was your house?"

"It's the only house in the city with a blue door,"

He kissed her forehead and held her closer to his body.

"Hans," she said, nuzzling her face in his neck, "Are these memories?"

"They might be, my love,"

"I don't want to remember it. Any of it,"

"You know you don't have a choice in it, Jacqueline. If you hide from what your mind brings forth to you, then you're only lying to yourself,"

"It's too painful,"

"I know," he tipped her chin up with a finger and looked into her eyes, "I know,"

He leaned down and licked her bottom lip before possessing her entire mouth. His hand traveled up her body, stopping on the side of her breast. Suddenly, he let go, leaving her hot and bothered.

"Come, let's have breakfast in the city," he said, smiling at her

"Don't you have work?"

"No, not today. Do you feel well enough?"

"Oui," she replied, smiling

"I have a surprise for you," he got off the bed and put on his robe

"A surprise?" she asked, sitting up

He nodded and walked back to the bed, "Be ready by the time I come back in this room. I'll be in my study finishing some paperwork," he kissed her once more on the lips and walked out the door

"Yes, sir," she mumbled before rolling off the bed.

She chose a simple light blue dress that went down to her knees and a white cardigan to keep her warm. By the time she was finished showering and dressing, Hans was already in his uniform, standing in the bedroom.

He smiled appreciatively at Jacqueline, who was once again wearing one of the dresses he had bought her. She smiled back at Hans, in another one of his perfectly tailored suits.

"Did you not take a shower?" she joked

"In the other room," he replied, walking towards her. "You look beautiful, Jacqueline," he kissed her on the lips, letting his tongue part her lips ever so slightly. She moaned against his lips and pulled him closer.

"Hermann is waiting outside," he said, breaking the kiss. He led her down the stairs and into the staff car that once again sent tingles down her spine.

After having tried the strudel Hans told her to try at the café, Jacqueline showed Hans around the city, telling him stories of her past.

"That there," she pointed at an old brick building, "is where I would run off to and read books. I would climb up the ladder and read on the rooftop,"

"You could have gotten hurt,"

"But I never did," she smiled. "My father would find me up there and sometimes he would join me,"

"He never got angry at you for running off?"

"Non. My father was never the type to get angry. What about yours?" she asked, leaning closer to him

She heard him take a deep breath before replying, "Where do you think I get my temper from?"

None of them said a word. She stared up at Hans, whose eyes stared out the window analytically, as if he had a past there. Her eyes fixed on the scar on his left chin; she brought a finger up to the scar danced over it lightly. He flinched and looked down at her, waiting for her next move.

"Did he do this to you?" she asked quietly

He gave a simple nod and brushed the hair out of her face and stroked her cheek. She thought of an innocent little boy, being hurt and abandoned after his mother passed away. She thought of Hans, playing alone in the corner, waiting for someone to play detective with him. She had learned from experience that the loneliest pasts bring up the loneliest people. As much as Hans tried to hide it, she knew how alone he really was, trying to bide his time by hunting Jews.

She felt Hans shift and let go of her face, looking back out the window.

"We're here," he smiled

"Where?"

"Close your eyes," he said, placing her own hand over her eyes

"Hans, this is ridiculous,"

"Do you or do you not want this to be a surprise?" he said, lips brushing hers

She sighed in defeat, "Yes,"

"Then close your eyes," he said before kissing her on the lips and leading her out the car.

She took a few steps forward before he stopped her. She heard a door creaking open; a sound that seemed too familiar. She stepped inside with Hans guiding her with a hand. He stood behind her, placing his hands on either side of her shoulder.

His lips hovered above her ear and whispered, "Open,"

She opened her eyes and the sight nearly brought her to her knees, if Hans wasn't there to stop her.

It was her father's library, lined with full shelves and the smell of tea still lingered. The hardwood floor still creaked under her feet, and her father's glasses were still on the check-out counter. She looked behind the counter and imagined her father, wearing a plain dress shirt with sleeves rolled up and an unbuttoned vest hugging his burly torso.

She walked towards the first line of shelves, dragging her fingers on the books' spines. She smiled at the thought of helping her father line up the books in alphabetical order, double checking and then triple checking that all was in order. Thomas always treated this library like a baby. He always greeted guests with kindness and warmth. He always fixed them a cup of tea when he would go on talking about novels he has just read. No matter what, people always listened to his stories.

Jacqueline felt her eyes water and wiped her cheeks the instant she felt a tear. She heard Hans follow her footsteps before wrapping both arms around her waist.

He kissed the back of her before saying, "What an exquisite collection,"

She smiled kept walking around the library, holding on to his hand.

"It took him years to finally have enough books to open a library,"

"I could imagine,"

"There are novels in here from his grandparents and great-grandparents. All worth so much money, but my father never sold them," she felt more tears fall down her face and Hans wiped them off before she could.

She stopped at a shelf shorter than the others before turning to Hans.

"This collection is my favorite,"

He took a quick look at the authors and faced her with a smile, "Proust, Hemingway, Steinbeck, Fitzgerald,"

"My father called this my section because it isn't organized," she chuckled, "They're also some of my favorite authors,"

He stepped closer to her kissed the tears from her cheeks. Before she knew it, she let out all her tears with stifled sobs against his chest. She noticed she must have been ruining his uniform, but she didn't care, and he didn't seem to mind. He rested his chin on her head as she continued to weep against his neck. He didn't say a word, and for some reason, that was comforting to her.

She pulled away and wiped her face, staring at the puddle of tears on his uniform.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's just clothing, Jacqueline," he smiled.

"Do you mind if I take some of these books back to the house?"

"I don't mind, but I do have these exact same authors and novels in my library,"

"I thought we're not allowed to go back,"

"We can now. The area was cleared and the emergency was a false one,"

She smiled at the thought of being in a smaller townhouse, "When can we go back?"

"As soon as tonight, if you wish,"

She nodded and her smile grew wider.

"What's to happen to my father's library?"

"I'll have my men come in every other day, making sure nothing is tampered with,"

"Thank you, Hans,"

He gave her another nod and turned towards the door, "Hermann! Tell Gustave to start packing our things. We will head home tonight,"

"Jawohl, Standartenfuhrer,"

He walked back towards Jacqueline, wrapping both arms around her shoulders.

Smiling, he said, "We can stay here the rest of the day, if you'd like,"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his torso. She picked out a random book from the shelf and led Hans to an old sofa in the back of the library.

She handed the book to him and quietly said, "I think you'd like this book,"

Hans sat with his back leaning against the sofa and his feet resting on the coffee table, with an arm wrapped around Jacqueline. She rested her head on his shoulder and her legs wrapped around his. She started reading the book aloud to Hans, who kissed her forehead every so often.

Jacqueline learned that, in a way, she and Hans were both broken. They had each other to run away to, and neither of them wanted to let go.

They stayed like this the rest of the day, until the sun was no longer out and they had to make their way back to Hans' townhouse.


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING: Sexual content in this chapter.

"_**In his younger days a man dreams of possessing the heart of the woman whom he loves; later, the feeling that he possesses the heart of a woman may be enough to make him fall in love with her."  
― Marcel Proust**_

* * *

It was late at night when they finally arrived at Hans' old townhouse. Everything was the same as it was before, except for the accumulation of dust. Hans and Jacqueline never let go of each other since first arriving at the library; they were practically inseparable. In the car, Hermann acted unaware of the situation and Gustave simply gave her small smiles every now and then, with a nod of approval. She never grew tired of Hans' touch, and vice-versa.

Hans opened the door to the townhouse, with Gustave and Hermann following to make sure the rooms were empty. Jacqueline tugged at his arm and pulled him in with a long, hot kiss. He returned her ferventness by pinning her against the wall, his lips possessing her mouth, cheeks, and neck. His hands tugged at her hair, bringing her chin up higher and tighter against his lips. She moaned against his lips, which only furthered his lust. Their faces grew warmer and their breathing got heavier with each second they spent pressed against each other's bodies. She felt his excitement against her hip and she couldn't help but thrust forward, teasing him with her body.

He groaned in satisfaction and brought his lips next to her ear, "Do you want to feel me inside you?"

Suddenly, Hermann cleared his throat from the end of the room as he clicked his heels, "The area is clear, Herr Colonel."

Hans let go of Jacqueline and nodded at Hermann, waiting for him to leave the townhouse. Once Hermann left and Gustave entered the kitchen, he swooped Jacqueline into his arms and carried her up the stairs as she nibbled at his earlobe.

He wasted no time in tearing her dress off, leaving her standing in the middle of the room in her underwear and a brassiere. They stood inches apart as his eyes feasted on her body. Slowly, he undid the buttons of his shirt and teasingly tugged at his tie. His clothes fell in a puddle at his feet and her eyes were glued to the defined muscles on his abdomen. She longed to drag her hands down his chest, down his torso, and just above his excitement.

She stepped closer to him and unbuckled his belt as her lips brushed his. He took hold of her hands and held them behind her back a she stepped closer until their chests touched. His eyes focused on her soft lips as he led her to the bed and had her lay down. "Stay there," he whispered, planting a kiss at the nape of her neck.

He disappeared for a few minutes before returning completely naked. She sighed at the sight in front of her- a fully exposed Hans Landa wearing nothing but his pride, showing off his endowment. Within seconds, he wrapped her legs around his torso and took hold of her chin, bringing her lips to his.

Her lips were warm, soft, and sweet. His tongue caressed her bottom lip and she slowly parted hers, allowing him to take his advance. Her taste drove him wild, heightening his desire to be inside her. She held him by the back of his neck and felt his cock resting on her stomach.

"Please, Hans,"

"Tell me what you want,"

"I want you inside me. Please,"

"Patience, my dear,"

With this, he began his descent down her body, leaving no inch unattended. His lips danced on her skin, relishing the softness of her flesh. The little moans and sighs coming out of her mouth as he got closer to her clitoris. His warm breath eased the throbbing beneath her legs, but she longed for his delicate touch. His mouth felt wonderful against her sensitive skin. She raised her hips slightly, urging him to touch her.

"A little eager, aren't we?" he smiled

She propped herself up on her elbow and brought his face down to hers, their urgent lips connecting. This time, it was her who entered his mouth with renewed fervor and lust. He let out a quite moan and she felt him harden against her stomach.

"I want you inside of me, Hans. Now," she bit his lip and pulled him closer with her legs

"As you wish, mein liebe,"

He thrust inside her and they both groaned at the penetration. She pulled him closer once again, wanting him to go deeper. He held her hands above her head and spread his body along hers, pressing her down against the bed. He moved fast and deep, the sound of the headboard hitting the wall filled the room. He stared down at her pink lips, thinking about how wonderful her mouth would feel around his length. She gazed up Hans, whose hair was disheveled with fierce hazel eyes, as if he was concentrating on her every reaction.

He changed his pace; moving slower, making his entrance more pronounced. She enjoyed every inch of his length possessing her body. She licked her lips as the throbbing between her legs grew faster. She clenched him tighter inside, and he let out an animalistic groan.

"Mein Gott, you feel so good," he muttered under his breath

She clenched even tighter around him and pulled him in deeper with her legs.

"Harder," she said, struggling to find her breath.

He thrust harder, gasping against her neck. As she reached down to ease the tension between her legs, Hans grabbed her wrist and brought her hand up to his face.

"Don't touch it," he whispered

She sighed in disappointment and felt him pull out. He knelt between her and flipped her over until she was on her knees. He stretched his body over hers and kissed the back of her neck as she tilted her head back against his shoulder.

He penetrated her once again, this time with slow, exaggerated thrusts. She whimpered against the pillow, grabbing on to the sheets as she felt tension grow between her thighs.

"More," she gasped

His tempo got faster and he groaned when she matched each of his thrusts.

"Ja, bitte," he mumbled, lost in the sensation he felt inside her

He felt her tense up so he withdrew himself and turned her over again, holding one leg around his body.

He bent down to kiss her; each touch of their tongues made their kisses more intense and urgent. Both of their breaths were hot and jagged, struggling to hold on to their sanity. Sweat prickled on his hairline and down the center of his chest.

He looked down at the throbbing bud between her thighs, longing to be touched. She bit her lips in anticipation, urging him to touch her there.

"Please," she whimpered

"No. I want you to come like this. No shortcuts," he said, biting her lip, possessing her mouth once again.

She moaned against his lips as he slowly slid inside her once more, filling her up inch by inch.

His kisses grew softer, more loving as he continued this achingly slow tempo. He wrapped his arm around her waist, picking her up until she was completely off the bed, supported only by his arms, sitting upright on his thighs.

Her hand held on to his shoulder, the other finding refuge in his feathery light hair.

They moved together at one speed, in harmony. It felt as if it was just the two of them, and neither person wanted the moment to end. They felt at peace, as if they were fighting wars their entire lives and it was only then that they sought freedom and safety in each other.

He increased his speed, enough to hit the most sensitive spots of her body. Her thighs tensed up, toes curled and her grip on his shoulders became tighter. She cradled his head in her hands, so that they buried their faces in each other's necks.

Her mouth opened, with no sound coming out at first. The sensation intensified between her thighs and her body felt as if it was on fire. She dug her nails into his back and let out a loud moan that grew more and more jagged as he thrust harder and faster. She thrust against him and clenched and unclenched around his length until he let out his own loud moan against her neck, holding her tighter to his body.

"Ja, ja," he muttered against her skin

He laid her back on the bed, landing above her. Their bodies sank on the mattress as one, with the sound of heavy breathing echoing throughout the room.

He looked down at the woman underneath him, a woman who has given herself to him. She really did give her everything- her mind, her body … her heart. And at a time when she had nothing, he had given him everything as well – his past, his thoughts, his love.

Neither of them had to say those three words when they both felt it at that very moment.

He pulled out once he felt himself soften inside her, giving her a soft kiss on the lips as he did so. He had never made love as intimately as he did with Jacqueline. He had only fucked, sharing his body with a partner; but never his heart and mind.

He laid on his back next to her, listening to both of their breaths grow steadier. He felt Jacqueline crawl under his left arm, resting her hand on his chest and leaning her head against his shoulder. She looked up at Hans and gave him a smile with gleaming eyes.

He smiled back and stroked her hair, the other hand holding hers. She reached for his face and pulled him down gently, gazing lovingly in his eyes. He stared down in wonder at the woman next to him, longing to be inside her once again. Her eyes moved to the scar on his chin, and she planted a soft, intimate kiss on the disfigured line of skin.

That simple gesture made him feel reborn, as if all the mistakes he has ever made were forgiven. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead before falling asleep next to the woman he loved; next to the woman whose heart he possessed.


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: Sexual content in this chapter.**

* * *

Jacqueline awoke to the sound of Hans' deep breathing. His arm was still wrapped around her, his body serving as her source of warmth. She turned to her side and faced his rising chest as the morning light shined on her back. The blanket barely covered their bodies, so she decided to steal a glance at Hans' physique.

His skin was soft, yet tough to the touch. His chest was lean and compact, similar to that of a hard working man. His body was effortlessly elegant, with very little signs of aging. She had been with a few men before, but none as masculine and experienced as Hans. She knew that last night, something more than just sex had happened between them; as if a new door was opened. She had never been that intimate with a man before. When she did have sex, her partners were cold and distant, making her feel useless and unappreciated.

But Hans took gentle care of her, attending to every inch of her body. His touch was light, yet precise. A man as experienced as he has learned the right places to touch a woman – the places worth touching. They made love as one, came as one, and felt as one.

She looked at the man next to her, a man who has killed and strangled with his bare hands. Although he was one of the most feared men in France, she was not scared of him. She trusted him, and he trusted her. If she could forget the fact that he was a murderer, she would. If she could kiss away his scar and miserable past, she would. However, she knew that she couldn't change anything. She couldn't change the fact that his past has made him the man he was that day – a miserable, lonely man that no one else could see under his charming facade. But this was the man she loved. This was the man she has given herself to.

Her hand traveled down his torso, to that sensitive spot on his groin. Her finger teasingly circled around his manhood, while keeping a close eye on his rested face. He shifted in his sleep and grabbed Jacqueline by the wrist, stopping her movement. He opened his weary eyes and smiled down at Jacqueline.

"Good morning to you, too," he chuckled

"Did you have a nice sleep?" she replied, bringing a leg over his torso until she sat up straddled him.

"Hm, I did," he placed his hands on her thighs, moving them up and down to caress her skin

She could feel him harden underneath her body, and she grinded her hips ever so slightly to urge him on. She bent down and held herself up by resting her hands on his bare chest, lips hovering above his.

"So did I," she whispered, her hot breath driving him wild

His hand moved up the length of her body and snaked around her hair, pulling her down for an intense, wet kiss. He dreamed of her lips all night, feeling her against his mouth; around his cock. Their tongues met in her mouth, each relishing the other's taste. She continued to grind against him, making him let out a small moan. He broke the kiss and sat up, bringing her into a warm embrace.

Without warning, he rolled her off his body and stood up, making his way to the bathroom. Jacqueline sat dumbfounded on the bed, waiting for Hans to return. She heard the bath water running and walked into the washroom to find Hans testing the temperature with his hand. He looked up and smirked at her, holding out his hand. He helped her into the wide tub as the water level rose around their bodies.

The water was warm, but not scorching. Hans rested his back on the tab, and Jacqueline sat between his legs with her back against his body. She felt his aching erection against her back, so she shifted herself to tease him. He sighed at this movement and brought her closer to his body. He used his foot to stop the water when it reached his hips, and silence filled the room.

He dragged his tongue along the shell of her ear, lips brushing her earlobe.

"I do apologize for teasing you last night," he whispered

She sighed at the husky sound of his voice, "What do you mean?" She turned her head until his lips rested on her temple.

"You wanted to be touched here," his thumb circled around her throbbing clit, "But I refused,"

She moaned when his thumb moved faster. His middle finger moved along her opening, achingly slow. She licked her lips at the sensation between her thighs and her hips rotated, matching the rhythm of his thumb. She opened her legs wider, giving him more access. Her body was fully against his, and she could hear the small sighs coming out of his mouth.

She closed her eyes, the feeling of his fingers dancing on her most sensitive spot engulfing her every sense.

"Please," she whimpered as his finger entered her. She moaned a little louder, grabbing on to Hans' knees for support

"Do you forgive me?" he asked against her neck, fingers moving faster as one hand took hold of her left breast

"Oui," she muttered under her breath as he inserted another finger with, increasing his speed

"Louder, mon cheri," he bit her neck and suckled softly on the skin. He fiddled with her erect nipples as his thumb moved faster around her wet, throbbing clit. He could feel her tense up underneath him; her chest rising and falling quicker, her toes curling underneath the water. Her clit retreated from his fingers and her back arched against him, her mouth wide open.

"Yes, yes," she moaned even louder as she clenched and unclenched the fingers that were still inside her. The muscles in her thighs flexed as she struggled to find her breath. Her climax was intense and drawn out, longing to feel his length inside of her.

Hans chuckled behind her neck, bringing his fingers out of her and caressed her inner thigh with the back of his hand. He kissed the back of her head and smiled at himself for a job well done.

Without warning, Jacqueline turned to her knees and grabbed hold of his throbbing cock. He gasped at the initial contact and muttered something in German. Her petite hands wrapped around his thick shaft, moving up and down in an achingly slow speed. She bent down and planted a kiss on the head and heard a sigh escape from Hans' mouth. She licked the rim, then the length of his shaft before engulfing his cock in her mouth.

He rose slightly from the bathtub floor, moaning at the feel of her lips around him- the lips he has dreamed of for days. She slowly moved her mouth up and down his cock, savoring the taste of his manhood. He wrapped his hand around her hair and slowly started thrusting into her small, soft mouth. He leaned his head back against the tub and closed his eyes, reveling in the sensation at the tip of his cock.

She started moving faster, her tongue teasing his head as she brought the foreskin back. He felt himself get tense in his gut – he had no idea she was this skilled. He wanted to thrust harder and faster into her mouth, but he didn't want to hurt her, either.

"Bitte," he muttered as she moved even faster, as if reading his mind. Her mouth, lips, tongue, and hand worked as one in helping Hans toward his climax. He held on to the edges of the tub for dear life as he felt a sharp pang run up and down his spine, through his legs and out the tip of his erection.

He let out a loud moan and came in her mouth. She rose proudly from her position and turned the faucet back on, filling the tub with more warm water.

They spent the next hour washing up and talking, their bodies revived with lust and energy after completing such an intimate act.

* * *

Jacqueline was in the bedroom wrapped in Hans' bathrobe as she flipped through the morning newspaper. The headlines said something about the Basterds being back in town, but she didn't worry too much about it since Hans told her it was a false alarm. She heard the sound of metal clinking in the bathroom so she walked towards the sound.

Hans was standing in front of the sink with a towel wrapped around his hips, hiding his manhood. His upper body was bare, and she loved the way he looked. His face was covered with shaving soap and he looked up at her in the process of sharpening his traditional shaving blade.

"Yes?" he smiled, admiring the sight of her in his bathrobe

She leaned against the doorframe and smiled back, "I've always admired the sight of a man shaving his beard,"

He chuckled and waved his hand, gesturing her to come closer.

"Have you ever tried shaving a man's face?"

"Of course not, but my father taught me when I was little,"

He smiled even wider and pulled her gently towards him.

He held out the blade and placed it in her hands, "Would you do me the honor?"

"Hans, you're insane. One wrong move and I can slit your throat," she retorted, handing him back the blade

"I trust you," he replied, grabbed her by the waist, pulling her against his body. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, leaving a spot of shaving soap on the corner of her mouth.

She wiped it off with the back of her hand grabbed the blade.

"Hold still," she tipped his head back with a finger and placed the blade at the base of his throat. In one swift, upward movement, she shaved off a section of his stubble. She repeated this until his neck was smooth as silk. She loved the sound of hair against the sharp blade, the feel of his skin underneath her fingertips.

She was approaching the last patch of unshaven skin, and she hadn't cut or nicked him. When she completed the last stroke, she sighed in relief and brought a warm towel to his face, wiping off the excess soap.

She stepped back and he looked in the mirror, running a hand over his face to inspect her handiwork.

"You're better than me," he said in a satisfied tone

She chuckled and washed off the blade, "Never make me do that again, understand?"

She put away the blade and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, hands still shaky. Hans looked up at her and grabbed her wrists. Her hands shook in his hands as he brought them to his lips. One after the other, he kissed her palms and looked up into her eyes, "Not if you don't want to," he smiled.

"Thank you," she replied, her hands calming down in his gentle grip. He let go and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her lovingly.

"You don't happen to have plans this evening, do you?" he asked

"What plans could I possibly have, Hans?" she rolled her eyes

He let out a small laugh and kissed her neck, "Mind me for being polite. Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?"

She sighed at his touch, "Oui,"

His lips crawled up her neck and to her jawline, "Excellent. We are to have dinner with Frederick Zoller and Joseph Goebbels,"

She lightly pushed Hans away and looked into his eyes in seriousness, "Zoller and Goebbels?" She knew they were two important people. Zoller being the infamous war hero, and Goebbels being the Reich Minister of propaganda – a man her father hated.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Non. It's just- why those two?"

"We have to discuss a premiere Goebbels is holding that's starring Zoller, and I would like you to accompany me," he closed the gap between their bodies and held her in a tighter embrace. "Is there anything wrong with me wanting to show you off?"

She felt his lips move up her neck once again and she was at a loss for words. Dinner with those men wouldn't been too bad, she thought – she had Hans.

The couple retreated to the bedroom and made love once more.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for the long wait! I had trouble with internet for the past few days, but I wrote this chapter and the next chapter in longhand while I waited for it to start back up again. Chapter 13 will be up soon ... I just have to make some final adjustments and type it into Word. Thanks for waiting! _

_Also, I used Google Translate for the German so please excuse the errors. _

_**"Any emotion, if it is sincere, is involuntary."  
— Mark Twain**_

* * *

Jacqueline leaned closer to the mirror, applying a light touch of lipstick and pinching her cheeks to add color to her skin. She stepped back and looked at herself in disbelief. The dress Hans had bought her brought out her figure – one she has never seen before. The satin lavender dress hugged her curves and formed a V on her upper back and neckline. Its length was elegantly grazing the floor, the high heels elevating her body. At last, she not only felt like a true woman, but looked like one, too. She felt two hands rest on her hips, and a familiar pair of lips brushing her ear.

"You look absolutely breathtaking," Hans whispered, his warm breath and low voice sending a shiver down her spine.

She tilted her head sideways to relish the feel of his lips along her neck, breathing life into her pale flesh. She took Hans' hands and brought them around her waist, bringing their bodies together.

"I have something for you," he added, letting go of her waist to grab a small case from his pocket.

He stepped away for a few seconds, discarding the case and returning to his position. He moved his hands up and over her head, down to her collarbone. Jacqueline looked into the mirror and saw him placing a beautiful diamond necklace around her neck. She gasped at the sight and her mouth fell open. When he was finished, he wrapped his arms around her waist once more and kissed the back of her neck.

"Stunning," he said with a triumphant smile

Jacqueline turned around and placed her hands on his chest, careful not to ruin his tidy uniform.

"Hans … this is too much,"

"Don't be daft, my dear. Think nothing of it,"

"These are diamonds, Hans. And diamonds aren't exactly cheap, especially in these times. I can't accept this," she replied, trying to undo the necklace's clutch at the back of her neck.

Before she could figure it out, Hans grabbed her hands and held them to his face, kissing her knuckles and placing them back down.

"If you do not accept them, you are rejecting my affections,"

"I've accepted your affections, long before this – this necklace made of outrageously expensive rocks,"

"If it is the cost you are worried about, you mustn't,"

She sighed and looked down, too tired to fight back. He tilted her chin up, their eyes meeting in a loving gaze.

"You look beautiful, Jacqueline," he leaned down and gave her an intimate kiss on the lips, holding her face in his hands.

The taste of her lips and the smell of her perfume nearly drove him mad as he tried to keep his composure. She deepened the kiss by pulling him closer, darting her tongue out to caress his lips. He pressed his body against hers, letting her feel his excitement. She moaned against his mouth, snaking her hand up into his properly groomed hair.

Suddenly, Landa broke the kiss and stroked her cheek lightly.

"We're going to be late," he sighed as he pulled away, straightening his suit. He cleared his throat and offered his arm, "Shall we?"

Jacqueline nodded and placed her arm in the crook of his elbow as he led her to the front of the townhouse, where Hermann awaited them next to the staff car.

The entire ride to the restaurant was quiet. Hans was thinking about what he needed to talk to Goebbels about in terms of security for the film premiere. Not only that, but he was worried about introducing Jacqueline to Frederick Zoller. The young man was quick to charm the women with a boyish, schoolyard charm that Landa deplored. Hans only hoped that Jacqueline would be smart enough not to fall into the young soldier's foolish arms. Zoller should be wary of his actions, for the colonel was known for never being in the mood to share his possessions. As for Jacqueline, she was worried about presenting herself as the perfect lady, as to not taint Hans' reputation. As they pulled up in front of the restaurant, Hans gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before they entered together.

The instant they walked in, nearly everyone's eyes fell to the devastatingly handsome couple. Landa noticed a few men gaping at Jacqueline's neckline, so he held her closely. At the same time, he couldn't help but feel proud of the woman in his arms.

"Ah, Landa!" Goebbels exclaimed, gesturing Hans to the table.

As they arrived, Jacqueline was greeted with a jealous smile from Goebbels' translator, but a pleasingly warm smile from Zoller and Goebbels himself. Hans introduced the doctor and Jacqueline in German as the man placed a sloppy kiss on the back of her hand. She turned to her right to see a pristinely dressed officer around her age, flashing her a friendly and boyish smile.

"This is Frederick Zoller," the taste of bitterness and displeasure lingered in his mouth, but he didn't show it.

Zoller planted a soft kiss on her knuckles and his eyes gleamed with flirtation.

"Jacqueline Benoit. It's a pleasure, monsieur,"

"The pleasure is all mine, mademoiselle. But please, call me Frederick," he smiled

"Then I insist you call me Jacqueline," she smiled back

"Please, Jacqueline- Herr Colonel, have a seat,"

Hans and Frederick raced to pull a chair for her, but the colonel inevitably won. Although he was smiling, Hans was laughing condescendingly at the young soldier for even trying to compete.

After ordering dinner, Hans chatted with Goebbels in German about the upcoming premiere as the translator smoked profusely throughout the conversation. Zoller pulled his chair closer to Jacqueline and refilled her glass with wine.

"Merci," she said, taking a sip of wine

"You're welcome. I took your shaking as a sign for dire need of alcohol," he chuckled

Was she really that nervous that she was shaking? She smiled shyly back at the young man, letting out a quiet giggle. When Zoller leaned in closer to make conversation with her, Landa wrapped a possessive arm around her shoulder, giving her a kiss on her temple. Zoller backed away and went back to fiddling with the glass of wine.

Everyone at the table finished their food in silence, except for Goebbels and the colonel, who were still gabbing away in German. Suddenly, the doctor and his translator stood from the table and walked towards the outdoor balcony.

"Please excuse me, my dear. I must have a private conversation with Herr Doktor Goebbels,"

"Of course, go ahead,"

He pressed his lips to her forehead, staring coldly at Zoller as a way of warning him to keep his hands to himself.

Once the colonel was at the balcony, Jacqueline turned to Frederick.

"I apologize for Hans,"

"There's nothing to apologize for, Jacqueline. He's simply a man who is wary of his competitors. I don't blame him for wanting to keep you all to himself,"

Zoller's kindness was heartwarming, just as Gustave's friendship was.

"I hear you like literature?"

"I do. Where did you hear that?"

"Herr Colonel Landa was just speaking to Herr Doktor Goebbels about you,"

"Was he?" she asked curiously

"Oui. What do you like to read?"

"Anything, really,"

"Do you like Marcel Proust?" he asked, moving closer to her

"He's one of my favorites," she replied, quite pleased

"Mine, too," he widened his charming grin.

Feeling a pang of guilt for going along with Zoller's game, she looked out to the balcony, seeing an irritated look on Hans' face. She didn't know if that look was due to Goebbels, or to Jacqueline and Frederick. Nonetheless, she didn't feel right sitting alone at the table with a man Hans clearly disapproved of.

Over the next few minutes, Zoller managed to get her talking about literature and writing. Although his parents were still alive, he sympathized for the loss of her father. She got lost in glasses of wine and shared laughter, forgetting all about the unsettling feeling she had earlier.

"Would you like to dance, mademoiselle?"

"Oh, I don't know. I've had too much to drink, I might not be able to stand on my own," she giggled

"That's what you have me for," he replied, slowly leading her to the dance floor.

"Frederick, I really don't know about this," she tried tugging his arm to stop him from advancing to the dance floor

Before she could get him to stop, he had her in his arms, swaying gently to the music. His hand rested on her hip as the other held her hand next to his chest. She felt as if he would catch her if she failed to stay on her feet. Jacqueline found herself drawing closer to his body, using his frame as a crutch.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and inhaled his cologne- it was much stronger than Hans'. Her eyelids drooped down as she felt herself at ease in the environment and to Frederick's gentle swaying. She looked up from his shoulder to find Hans approaching the two on the dance floor and her knees almost gave way.

Jacqueline hastily let go of Frederick, pushing herself off his body and taking two steps back. Her mouth went dry as Frederick turned around to meet Hans' piercing gaze.

* * *

Hans had been growing tired of Goebbels' same old orders. He respected the doctor's meticulousness, but it was getting to the point in which his orders were becoming condescending. All he wanted to do was go back home with Jacqueline and slip off her delectable dress to feed his hunger.

Throughout the evening, he saw how Frederick looked at her, and he didn't like it at all. Every time the young man poured wine into her glass, let alone laid a finger on her skin, he wanted to take the life out of the soldier's body. He was hesitant to leave him alone with Jacqueline, but he couldn't refuse Goebbels.

Suddenly, Goebbels stopped talking about the premiere and returned to the subject of Jacqueline, which caught Hans off guard.

"Sie haben selbst eine schöne Fraulein, Hans," **(You have yourself a beautiful woman, Hans)** Goebbel said, smoking his cigarette

"Vielen Dank, Herr Doktor," **(Thank you, Doctor)**

"Sie ist ein seltener, kann ich jetzt schon sagen. Halten Sie sie fest, bevor jemand stiehlt ihr," **(She is a rare one, I can already tell. Keep her close before someone steals her.) **

"Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass der Typ Mann bin ich, dass niemand nehmen sie mir in absehbarer Zeit" **(I can assure you, being the type of man I am, that no one will be taking her from me any time soon)**

"Oh, ja?"

"Natürlich," **(Of course)**

"Zoller scheint sich eine Vorliebe für ihren" **(Zoller seems to be taking a liking to her)** he said, jerking his head towards the dance floor.

Hans turned his head and saw Jacqueline wrapped in Zoller's arms. His smile turned into a frown, and his irritation turned into fury. It took every ounce of his body not to pull out his luger and shoot Zoller in the head. Quickly, he excused himself from the conversation and made his way to the dance floor.

Not wanting to cause a scene, he collected himself and eased his heavy breathing. If he was going to re-stake his claim on Jacqueline, he would do it in a way he knows how to – seduction.

Once he was in arm's reach of Zoller's shoulder, he used a finger to tap it. Frederick turned around and met his piercing gaze, nearly startled by the iciness in Hans' eyes.

Hans, maintaining his calm façade, gave the boy a wide smile as his eyes through daggers at the boy's pupils. He saw Frederick's adam's apple move up and down as he gulped, moistening his mouth.

"I hope you don't me interrupting,"

"N-not at all, Herr Colonel," Frederick replied, hand bowing to the floor

Hans nudged the young solider aside, advancing to Jacqueline. He bent down slightly and offered his hand to her. With a shift of warmth in his eyes, he smiled genuinely at her, "May I have this dance?"

Jacqueline placed her hand in his as he pulled her close to his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he tugged possessively at her waist.

His lips hovered next to her ear, "I don't like sharing you," he whispered quite directly

Speechless, she licked her dry lips.

He loosened his grip on her body, looking down at her neck.

"But I know he can never have what I have," added, tracing her neck with a finger.

"He can't have this," he leaned down, planting a soft, warm kiss on her neck.

"He can't have this, either," his lips trailed up her neck, to the bottom of her earlobe, his lips staking their territory

"And he definitely will never have this," his lips traveled across her jaw, landing deeply and moistly on her lips.

His kiss was intense, yet discreet for a public setting. She lost herself in his desire- in both of their desires. She held him tighter, deepening the kiss by licking his lips and playing with the hair behind his neck.

Before she could make her next move, Hans let go of her, lips brushing hers as he stared into her eyes.

"I think it's time we go home," he said, smiling as his thumb caressed her bottom lip.


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING: Sexual Content. Some mild bondage. **

* * *

The instant they arrived at Hans' townhouse, he had her pinned against the wall. They barely made it to the top of the stairs, in dire want for each other's bodies.

Jacqueline kept fumbling, trying to undress him in the pitch darkness that was their bedroom. Each time she stumbled on her own two feet, Hans caught her and held her tightly back up against his body, pressing his erection against her hips.

Landa laid her down on the bed, leaving her alone for a minute or two.

The lamp on the bedside table illuminated the room as it flickered. Hans stood next to the bed shirtless, the light dusted trail of hair on his chest accentuated by the light. He sat next to her, gazing deeply into his eyes as he held her face in his hand.

"Why were you dancing with Frederick Zoller?" he asked in a voice that was misleading calm, as his eyes turned dark.

She frowned, trying to find her voice. "H-he asked me to. And I couldn't say no,"

"Why not?"

"Well, I refused at first but before I knew it we were on the dance floor,"

"So he forced you?" he asked, lips forming into a firm line

"No," she sat up, pushing his hand away from her face, "Hans, don't do this,"

"Do what?" he asked, leaning closer

"Don't treat me like one of your suspects and twist my words around,"

"What gave you that silly idea, my dear?" he scoffed

"Hans, stop it," her voice became stern, "Nothing happened. He's a friend and I danced with him, that's it. So quit acting like a child,"

"Like a child?" his lips were nearly touching hers, "My dear, I believe you have mistaken. I am not the one who is making excuses for their actions. I am not the one who fell into a stupid boy's arms,"

"I am not a child," she hissed

He brought his lips to her ear, "Oh I am well aware of that, Jacqueline,"

He stood up, teasingly undoing his belt and throwing it on to the area beside her. He took off his pants, underwear, socks and shoes and knelt on the bed, between her legs. He pulled her feet until she was flat on her back and her ankles were on either side of his head.

He held her right foot in front of him, undoing the lace on her heels. Slowly, he took of her shoe and threw them to the floor before planting a chaste kiss on the arch of her foot. He repeated this with her left foot before putting down her legs.

Hans planted soft, warm kisses up her legs. Once he got to the top of her inner thighs, she shivered under his lips. He bit her skin before his tongue darted possessively inside her. She moaned louder than expected, not knowing how fueled with lust Hans was. She grabbed his hair, tugging lightly on it as he licked up and down, slowly sucking her throbbing clit. She rolled her hips against his movements, feeling the vibrations of his moans radiate throughout that area. Hans pulled her closer, enjoying her sweet taste. He knew that by re-staking his claim on her body, he would be re-staking his claim on her mind.

He crawled up her body, their lips meeting fervently as Jacqueline tasted herself on his tongue. Their kiss was desperate, each tongue wanting to demonstrate their affections.

Hans pulled away, breathing heavily above her.

His finger traced the strap of her dress, "This does look lovely on you," He kissed the hollow of her collarbone before bringing his lips to her ear once more, "Turn around."

She looked up with a puzzled look, but Hans tugged on her hip, helping her turn around. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up until they were both on their knees, Jacqueline's back pressed to his chest.

His hands grabbed the hem of her dress and slowly pulled it up, throwing it to the floor. His arms wrapped around her waist, lips gliding across one shoulder.

"To think Zoller thought he could have this," he brought a hand up her body, gently cupping one of her breasts.

"What a fool he is," he planted kisses along her neck, pressing his erection against the small of her back.

"When I saw his arms around you, did you know what I wanted to do?"

"Kill him?" she gulped

"Yes,"

His other hand slid down her stomach and over her sex. He inserted a finger inside her, teasingly pulling it in and out. She tilted her head back on his shoulder and moaned against his neck, pushing her body against his erection.

"It also made me want you- all of you. The thought of anyone else but me having you enrages me, Jacqueline,"

She pushed harder against his cock as his fingers increased their speed.

"And the thought of you going to any other man is infuriating,"

"I wouldn't do that, so long as we're together,"

"Can I trust you on that, Jacqueline?"

He inserted another finger into her as the heel of his palm massaged her clit. She arched her back, feeling herself climbing closer to her climax.

"Y-yes,"

Suddenly, he pulled out his fingers and bent down to grab the belt at her side. Jacqueline tried turning around to see what he was doing, but he grabbed her chin and made her face the wall. She felt scared of what he was going to do since she had never truly seen Hans when he was angry.

"Perhaps it's best to teach you a lesson as well, to go along with your promise,"

He grabbed her hands and held them behind her back, wrapping his belt around her wrists to keep them in place.

"Hans-"

"Hush now, my pet,"

He slowly pushed her upper body down, until her face was resting on the mattress. His hands forced her legs to spread and took hold of her hips, gripping them tightly.

Without warning, he plunged himself into her with quick, hard thrusts.

A wave of ecstasy washed through her body, her mind racing with a million thoughts. She felt the belt around her wrists grind roughly against her sensitive skin, his nails buried in her hips. Her body was fighting against her mind- one was turned on by her sudden submission, the other wanted quits. Every time her mind started controlling her body, Hans' touch pulled her body back into control.

She spread her legs wider, allowing Hans to reach places neither of them had felt before. She elicited a soft moan against the sheets, driving her body down his length.

Suddenly, he pulled her up by her hair as she felt the warmth and moistness of his body pressing against her back. She could feel his heart pounding against her shoulder blade, his breathing growing coarse.

He held her hair in his hands, bringing her head back to rest on his shoulder. He bit into her shoulder, bringing his hand back between her legs. When his fingers entered her, she clenched around them and he growled into her neck.

He dragged his fingers up her opening, fingers circling her clit, pressing down with blissful pressure.

With a low and breathy voice, he said, "Only I can have this. Do you understand?"

Too lost in the torturous sensation in her abdomen, she nodded her head, not wanting anything else but to feel herself come at the tip of his fingers.

He pulled her hair harder, hard enough for her to open her eyes. She looked up at Hans to see beads of sweat on his forehead, his hair disheveled and eyes wilder than she had ever seen.

"Yes, I understand,"

He plastered a wide smile and turned her head forward, thrusting deeper into her. He slid tortuously slow, making sure she felt him, felt how excruciatingly irritating it was not to have what she desired- just like how he felt when he saw her with Zoller.

His head shot up, eyes closed, taking in the feeling of Jacqueline around him. He started moving faster, filling every inch of her with his length. She was so warm and tight, so ready for what he had to offer. He let out an involuntary groan as he started moving faster, until the sound of their skins against the other filled the room. Hans found it harder to keep his composure, although he had already lasted longer than expected.

His breathing grew jagged as he moved deeper into her, feeling her pulse under his fingers. He moaned next to her ear as he let himself go inside of her, sharp jabs of pleasure spreading throughout his groin and abdomen. He felt a flash of heat across his chest, filling him with lust and satisfaction.

Jacqueline felt Hans coming inside her, hearing the way she affected him through his moans and sighs. His fingers pressed down on her clit, rubbing it in circles in a way that nearly pushed her off the edge. The pace of his fingers grew faster as heat filled her body, her hands trying to wiggle out of the constricting belt.

Just as she felt her mind and body rejoice at Hans' climax, he pulled out of her. She looked up in confusion and disappointment, but Hans pulled on her hair so she would turn back around. He pushed her back down onto the bed and undid the belt, freeing her hands.

He forced her to lie on her back, and quickly wrapped the belt around her wrists above her head once more.

His tongue licked the bottom of her lip before possessing her mouth with his. She tasted sweeter than ever, a taste so unique and profound that he never wanted to part with her lips.

His mouth made its way down her neck, paying attention to each of her breasts, making sure he satisfied every inch of her body. His lips moved tediously down her torso until he arrived at her secret spot.

Flashes of heat filled her body, one after the other as his tongue slid across her opening, relieving her desire for his touch. His tongue drew circles around her clit, swirling the wetness around her mound. Her body clenched at the feel of his tongue putting pressure at her most sensitive spots as she felt moan after moan rising from her throat. She felt a familiar sensation between her legs, as her clit throbbed faster and faster against his mouth.

Hans could feel her stiffening under his touch, her mouth slack with pleasure. He knew she was close to coming, but he still had to teach her a lesson.

Jacqueline felt herself climbing closer and closer to bliss, both heat and chilliness flooding her body, pure lust overtaking her senses. The instant her knees buckled up, Hans pulled away, staring up at Jacqueline with a sly smile.

She looked down in disappointment, wondering why he had stopped when she was about to come. The need for him to bring her to her climax was so great that her eyes watered.

He stood up from the bed, bending over to free her hands from constriction. She sat up, unnerved and somewhat furious at Hans for not letting her finish.

She grabbed his wrist, forcing him to look at her.

"Why did you do that?"

"You had a lesson to learn, non?" he smiled, tossing the belt to a chair.

She looked at him, trying to figure out how not letting her climax taught her a lesson.

He chuckled and lied next to her, pulling the sheets to cover their bodies.

"How did you feel when I pulled away, Jacqueline?"

She hesitated, suddenly uncomfortable next to Hans, "Frustrated, angry, confused,"

She looked down at her hands as Hans took one in his.

"Jealous. Jealous of the fact that you got what I wanted," she added

"Hm," he smiled, turning on his side with an arm around her waist, "And how do you think I felt earlier tonight at the restaurant?"

Her eyes shot up, finally understanding what he was talking about. She turned away from him, drawing the covers up her shoulders.

He moved closer to her, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll make it up to you, my dear,"

She turned around, looking at him with weary eyes. She knew Hans was right, and that infuriated her. At least she knew that he did it with reason – not a very good one, but at least it wasn't senseless.

"I'm sorry," she whispered

He smiled sincerely at her, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Goodnight, Jacqueline," he kissed her lips with a softness he had not felt before.

They melted into each other's bodies as they drifted into a surprisingly peaceful sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay and I appreciate you all waiting for an update. I've decided to just bold the words that are spoken in a different language because it's probably better if I don't write out the language than get it wrong … multiple times haha (I'll just bold which ones are spoken in either German or French).

Also, some of the reviews I've read have asked for a darker side of Landa – he'll be here soon. He's always been there, I just needed to incorporate him at the right time, in the right way. I know it's important to have who Landa really is, but I think it's equally important to establish the conflicts within a person who is entwined in his web. I believe that by building on how Jacqueline is affected by him, the reader can get an understanding of who Landa is without me having to explain why he does what he does and so and and so forth. Make sense? I hope so because I'm terrible at proper explanations haha.

Enjoy!

* * *

One week later.

Landa's boots tracked mud along the wooden floorboards as he walked circles around the area in which the Jewish family was hiding.

He stepped out the door and called in his men, each stomping into the tiny home, pointing their rifles at the floorboards.

Landa took out his luger and pressed it against the dairy farmer's temple, "Adieu,"

And with that, Landa and his men each fired their weapons. Blood sprayed onto Hans' uniform, blood that was the same color as his. Landa's men tore apart the floorboards, revealing a massacred family drenched in each other's flesh and blood. He saw an old man around the age of eighty holding on to what appears to be his grandson. Next to him was a little girl wrapped in her mother's arms. The mother had rich blonde hair, kind eyes, and wore a faint smile on her face.

She looked like Hans' mother.

**"Standartenführer," **

**"Ja?"**

**"The car is ready for your departure. Would you like to head home or to the office?" **

**"Home," **

**"Jawohl, Standartenführer,"**

Hans cleared his throat and walked to the car as his men disposed of the corpses.

* * *

Jacqueline was eating dinner with Gustave in the kitchen when she heard Hans come in. He neglected bidding them a good evening and instead marched straight to the washroom to take a bath.

She was about to get up to see what was wrong when Gustave took hold of her arm and gave her a look that said it would be better if she left him alone.

**"What?"**

**"Trust me, Jacqueline," **

**"He hasn't eaten anything," **

**"He's a grown man, he'll eat when he can,"** he patted her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

She continued eating her fish but couldn't help but yearn to be with Hans. It had been a week since that night after she danced with Zoller, and everything changed. It was as if nothing would ever be the same. Everything Hans did that night had its own way of telling Jacqueline that he cared for her.

She had barely seen Hans that week, but when she did, they made passionate love and held each other afterwards. When he left for work, she didn't want to think about what he was doing. She would occupy her mind with books and long conversations with Gustave. She wondered how life would be like with Hans after the war ends, if they last that long. Although she wanted to be with him, she wasn't naïve. She knew Hans wouldn't change and that he wouldn't instantaneously be a better man because of her.

Half an hour later, Jacqueline walked into the room to find a bloodied uniform resting on an arm chair. Her throat felt dry and her heart raced at the sight of it. The blood had crusted over his medals and the scent was horrid. How a man can stand to be drenched in another's blood was beyond her, let alone watch that same person die before their very eyes.

Her hand shook as she attempted to touch the blood-coated medals, closing her eyes as she imagined Hans holding a gun to a man's head. The sight nearly brought her to tears as she heard Hans' voice from the washroom.

**"Jacqueline?" **

**"Oui?" **

**"What are you doing out there?" **

**"Nothing," **

Silence.

**"Come in here, please,"**

**"No, I can't. I have to return some books to Gustave,"** really, she didn't think she could stand the sight of Hans at that moment.

**"You can return them later," **

She wiped a stray tear from her cheek and walked slowly towards the washroom door, cracking it open to see Hans in the bathtub with a glass of whiskey in one hand.

**"Yes?" **

**"You don't look very happy to see me," **

**"I am,"** she plastered a fake smile, even though she knew Hans would see right through it.

He frowned and held out his free hand, gesturing for her to sit on the edge of the tub.

She did as he wanted and sat there, hugging herself as she stared at the wall.

She felt his hand hold onto hers, his thumb gently stroking the inside of her wrist. He brought her hand up to his mouth and softly kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers. Jacqueline wanted very badly to caress his cheek with that hand, but she resisted. He sat up from the tub, knelt behind her, and started kissing her shoulders as both of his hands ran down her thighs. She let out a sigh as his lips met her neck and his wet body and prominent erection made contact with her back.

**"I think we've both had a long day,"** he whispered

**"No, just you,"** she replied colder than she had intended.

Jacqueline rose and walked out the bathroom as she closed the door behind her, leaving Hans furious and unsatisfied.

In one swift movement, she picked up his tainted uniform and placed them into a clothesbasket as she paced angrily down the stairway and into another washroom next to Gustave's room.

She filled the tub with steaming hot water and threw Hans' uniform into it after she took off each and every damned medal that was attached. She was on her knees as she worked furiously to scrub off the crusted blood from his medals, tears forming in her eyes. All she thought about what was Hans had to do to achieve each award. In her eyes, each medal represented a massacred family. The blood was proving to be a hassle and all she wanted to do was flush each and every one of them down the toilet.

**"Fuck,"** she muttered as the medal slipped from her hands.

Suddenly, the door opened and Gustave nearly ran to her and knelt beside her in his robe. He grabbed hold of her hands and made her put down the medal and sponge until she collapsed into his arms. He held her head next to her chest, stroking her hair as she cried and cried and cried. She tried to kick and punch him away, but Gustave only held her tighter and rocked her in his arms.

**"I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"** she whispered hoarsely

**"You can't fix him, Jacqueline,"**

**"I know,"**

**"Hush now," **

**"I don't want to go back up there. I can't look at him,"**

**"That's okay, I'll prepare a room for you to sleep in. If you'd like, you can sleep in my room and I'll sleep somewhere else," **

Jacqueline nodded and stood back up with Gustave's help.

**"What about the uniform?"** she asked with a quivering voice

**"I'll take care of that. Don't you worry. Just sleep now," **

Within a minute, Jacqueline was sleeping softly under his bed sheets, letting the sound of silence lull her to sleep.

* * *

Gustave was finished cleaning the uniform when Hans marched down the stairs and found him hanging up his now clean uniform.

**"Have you seen Jacqueline?" **

**"She's in my bedroom," **

Hans gave him a look, one that bordered between raging mad and infinitely curious.

**"Not like that, Monsieur. She wasn't doing too well so I suggested that she retire in my room." **

**"Why not in our bedroom?" **

**"She insisted otherwise, Monsieur." **

**"I didn't hear you coming in to take my uniform,"**

**"I didn't, Jacqueline tried to clean them. And quite desperately so,"**

**"Hm,"** Hans murmured as he made his way towards Gustave's room.

He proceeded to open the door. He knelt next to the bed and looked at the dried tears on Jacqueline's cheeks. He wiped away a stray hair from her face and kissed her temple.

**"Sleep well, my love." **

Hans looked up to see Gustave eyeing him intently. He stood up and walked past him and back up the stairs.

**"Goodnight, Gustave."**

**"Goodnight, Hans." **

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was short, by the way.


	15. Chapter 15

"I used to advertise my loyalty and I don't believe there is a single person I loved that I didn't eventually betray." -Albert Camus, The Fall

* * *

Jacqueline woke up with an unsettling feeling she had not encountered since the day she awoke in her hospital room after the fire.

She dreamed all night of the blood on the uniform, on the metals, and on her hands. When she saw the tainted uniform on the armchair, she felt almost as if Hans deliberately left it there for her to see. He wanted her to see for herself that he is not a man made for fooling or betraying.

Hans, after all, believed that betrayal was the greatest sin. To him, betrayal was a magnified version of a lie. When Hans saw Jacqueline with Zoller, he felt betrayed and wanted to show her the truth of his abilities by revealing his capabilities. That night in bed, he conveyed to her just how much power and control he held. When he left out his uniform, he showed her that he had the will to do what others wouldn't.

Jacqueline walked out of the room and smelled the aroma of Gustave's cooking from the kitchen. Hans' coat wasn't on the coat rack so she knew he had left for work and decided and it was safe to go up to the room and clean herself up.

She grabbed new clothes and the book she was halfway done with and took them into the washroom with her as steaming hot water filled the tub. She dipped her legs into the tub and relished the warmth blanketing her skin. Slowly, she laid down and rested her head on the edge, closing her eyes as she did so. At last, the unsettling feeling she had went away and serenity washed over her body.

After drying her hands on a nearby towel, she grabbed the book Gustave had lent her and started reading where she left off. Within half an hour, she finished the book and stepped out of the tub to be welcomed by a cold rush of air. She wrapped a towel around her hair and chose to just wear a silk robe so she can spend the day resting. Before heading down to eat breakfast, she grabbed the four books Gustave had lent her so he could return it to Hans' library.

When she entered the kitchen, she saw perfectly cooked eggs, toast, and ham on the table.

**"****This looks wonderful, Gustave,"** she said with a smile on her face.

**"****Thank you," **

Jacqueline's eyes shot up and she saw Hans washing the dishes. Her heart raced and the unsettling feeling came back.

**"****I-I thought you went to work,**" she stammered

**"****I'm sorry to disappoint,"** he said with a slight chuckle.

**"****Where's Gustave?" **

**"****I gave him the day off,**" he walked towards her, **"Please, have a seat. Enjoy what I've cooked for you," **

She reluctantly sat down, keeping the books on her lap as she took a bite of ham. Surprisingly, they were better than the ones Gustave usuall cooked.

Hans sat next to her and took a large bite of toast, **"Good?" **

Jacqueline nodded and chewed slowly as she stared at the window, avoiding eye contact with Hans.

Suddenly, she felt his hand cover hers as his thumb continuously brushed her knuckles. She swallowed her food and tried to keep it down. Her eyes stayed glued to their hands as she steadied her pulse. She looked up and saw a small smile on Hans' face, his eyes burning holes through hers.

**"****What do you have those books for?"** he asked in a low voice

Jacqueline cleared her throat,** "I was going to give them to Gustave so he could put it back in your library," **

**"****You can just put it back yourself,"**

**"****I don't have a key. Besides, I didn't think anyone else was allowed in there,"**

**"****No one else lived with us until you came along," **

She nodded as if she understood and set her hand free to take a sip of coffee.

Hans stood up and held out a hand, **"Come with me,"**

When she didn't respond, he bent down and softly kissed her on the lips.

**"****Please, my love," **

Slowly, she stood up and followed him to the library.

* * *

Hans opened the door to the library and took Jacqueline's hand, escorting her to walk inside.

The first thing she saw was the single bookshelf in the middle of the room Gustave had told her about – the books Hans' mother had written.

**"****I'm sure Gustave has already told you about my mother's books,"** he said, walking her towards the bookshelf.

**"****Have you read them?"**

He looked down at her and smiled softly, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, **"A thousand times over," **

She walked forward and let her fingers dance over the spines of the books and felt a chill run through her body.

To know that she was touching books that were written by the very person who brought up the Jew Hunter was haunting to her. But the mere fact was that his mother did not raise the Jew Hunter – she raised Hans. If Jacqueline were to read her books, she would be reading the intimate thoughts and words of a woman who nurtured the man behind her.

Hans placed both of his hands on her shoulder and stepped closer until their bodies touched.

**"****Hans?"**she whispered, turning her head slightly

**"****Hm?" **

**"****Has anyone else read any of these besides yourself?" **

**"****No. It's not something I share quite easily," **

**"****Oh,"**

He bent his head down and kissed her on the neck, his arms wrapping around her waist.

**"****Would- Would you mind if I read one of them?"**

In an instant, he let go of her and turned her around. His eyes were dark and the light coming in to fill the library cast a glow around his figure.

He ran a finger down her chest without his eyes ever leaving hers. He tilted her chin up and kissed her deeply, a passion she missed in the past few days.

As their lips parted, he let out a sigh and kissed her lightly on the cheek before speaking into her ear, **"As long as you promise not to burn them," **

He felt her lips conform to a smile as he brushed her nose with a finger.

**"****I'll give you some time alone to read," **

She nodded and watched as Hans walked out to finish his breakfast.

Jacqueline spun on her feels and reached slowly for the first book. She opened it delicately, as if the wrong move would ruin the book completely.

Nearly everything Vera had written was about Hans and how she hated that he was slowly becoming like his father because of all the time he was spending away from home. She had written about her loneliness, her sadness, her sickness. These weren't just books or journals – they were her voice.

"When one is subject to loneliness and isolation, one loses their voice. They forget what made them human. They forget what it's like to feel," she wrote.

Near the end of the book, Vera reflected on the day Hans was born. As she read, Jacqueline felt as if Vera was in the room reading her each word. She felt as if she had known this woman her entire life. She wondered what it must have been like for Hans to read his mother's pain and to know he couldn't have done anything about it.

Just like her family's house was Jacqueline's prized possession, Vera's books were Hans'.

While Hans was off at boarding school, his mother was left home alone, isolated by her husband and the world around her. The only person who made her smile was Hans, and the less she saw of him, the less she smiled and the more she felt herself rot.

She placed the book back where she found it and felt Hans' presence at the entrance.

**"****Your mother is remarkable," **

**"****Thank you," **

Jacqueline turned around and walked toward Hans, arms crossed in front of her chest. She rested a hand on his chest and felt his heart beat underneath her palm. Her eyes looked up and met Hans' sad eyes.

**"****It wasn't your fault," **

Hans' eyes fluttered, a moment of vulnerability she had not seen from him before. He cleared his throat and stood up straight, hands in his pocket.

Jacqueline stood on her toes and kissed the scar on his chin, then brushed her lips against his.

**"****It wasn't your fault, Hans." **

Gently, she took his hand and led him through the foyer and up the stairs, sitting him down at the edge of the bed. She let her hair loose and threw the towel at a nearby chair as she stood between Hans' legs.

She ran her hand through his hair and placed a kiss on his forehead as he rested on her chest. He held her close and he could hear her heart pound quietly next to his ear. His hands slowly undid her robe as she began to straddle him on the bed. He let out a sigh as she stroked his erection through his trousers, her breasts pressed against his chest.

He held her closely and tightly, bringing her underneath him as their tongues and bodies collided until there was nothing left between them.


	16. Chapter 16

_**"The last temptation is the greatest treason: to do the right deed for the wrong reason." – T.S. Eliot**_

* * *

It had started raining later that day while Hans and Jacqueline stayed in bed, asleep in each other's arms.

A knock came from the door and Hans sat up to see Gustave at the door with an urgent look on his face.

**"Monsieur, the Gruppenführer is in your office. He came with no advanced notice, I'm sorry,"**

**"That's fine, please tell him I'll be there as soon as I can,"**

Gustave nodded and hurried out the door

As Hans stepped out of bed and put on a robe, he pulled the covers over Jacqueline and kissed her shoulder.

Before stepping into his office, he called out to Gustave,** "Can you bring up coffee?"**

**"Yes, Monsieur,"**

He sat down, back faced away from the door as he looked at the burly man in front of him.

**"Good morning, Gruppenführer. I apologize for the wait and my current state of attire,"**

**"It's quite unorthodox for you to be both late and apologetic, Hans,"**

**"I've been busy, Gruppenführer,"**

**"I'm sure of it. We heard about the wonderful job you did at the Bergson dairy farm the other day. I figured I would commend you personally for a job well done,**

**"Thank you, Gruppenführer. I appreciate the time,"**

**"You know how much we value you and your loyalty, Hans, which is why we gave you such great responsibility with taking care of the Benoit girl. How is she?"**

Meanwhile, Gustave was just outside the door with a cup of coffee in hand when he stopped in his tracks as soon as he heard Jacqueline's last name.

**"She's healed quite well since the fire,"**

**"That's good, that's good. Well enough to be questioned?"**

Because of Gustave's ear for multiple languages, he was able to dissect the conversation between the two men.

**"She's well enough to be questioned, but I don't think it will be necessary,"**

**"Why is that?"**

**"She holds no information regarding her father's duties with the Resistance,"**

**"And you know this how?"**

**"I've taken the liberty of questioning her just after she woke up after the fire, Gruppenführer."**

**"She still holds a threat to the SS, Hans,"**

He then shifted uncomfortably as the Gruppenführer played with a lighter in his hand.

**"From the time I have spent in her presence, I don't believe she is, Gruppenführer."**

**"The Basterds know, Hans. They know she's with you and once they find her, they find you. And you know exactly what they're capable of,"**

Gustave stepped a little closer until his ear was right next to the door frame.

**"Do you suggest I send her away?"**

**"No, if we let her go, she will be able to release information about you."**

**"Then what do you suggest I do?"**

Hans knew the answer to this, but his moment of naivety urged him to ask, in hopes that the answer would be different than the one he had in mind.

**"I'm sure you know the answer to that, Hans."**

Landa's eyes shifted to the picture of Jacqueline next to his lamp as he ran a hand through his hair.

**"Don't tell me you've grown fond of the girl,"** the Gruppenführer said with humor in his voice.

**"That would be out of the question,"** he lied.

**"Besides, if she knew what you did, she would never love you, Hans,"**

Hans stood up and poured two glasses of whiskey, his hands managing to stay steady as he handed one to the Gruppenführer.

**"She doesn't know, does she?"**

Landa shook his head as he downed the entire glass of whiskey.

The Gruppenführer nearly choked on his tongue as he let out a laugh loud enough to wake up Jacqueline, "My God, she doesn't know you were the one who set her house on fire! That's quite a tale, Hans," he blurted as he continued laughing.

What Gustave heard nearly made him drop the cups of coffee, his heart raced as he paced down the stairs and back into the kitchen to compose himself.

**"She needn't know of it, Gruppenführer,"**

**"Of course not, of course not," he cleared his throat, "Well, Hans, thank you for this fine whiskey. I should get going now."**

**"Thank you for visiting, Gruppenführer,"**

**"Enjoy your day, my boy,"**

**"Let me walk you out,"**

With that, the Gruppenführer and Landa both marched out of the room, running into Gustave in the hallway.

Gustave nearly gasped in shock as he made contact with the Gruppenführer burly stature.

**"Watch yourself there, old man,"** the Gruppenführer chuckled as he walked out the door and into a black staff car.

Hans was filled with rage, one he had not felt since the day at the Bergson dairy farm. He was angry at the Gruppenführer for his ignorance and obnoxiousness. Most of all, he was furious at himself for even getting involved in such a mess in the first place.

He saw Gustave's hands shaking as he closed the door.

**"Where were you with the coffee?"** his voice cold and demanding

**"W-we ran out of beans, Monsieur,"**

**"Then get more. I don't see why I have to tell you how to do everything,"** he spat as he stormed up the stairs.

For once after many years, Gustave felt absolutely petrified of Hans Landa.

* * *

Hans walked back into the bedroom, the sight of Jacqueline slightly awake calming his nerves.

**"Who was that?"** she asked in a weary voice

He walked closer and sat next to her on the bed, **"It was just another SS officer,"**

**"What did he want?"** her tired eyes struggled to stay awake

**"He just asked a few questions about some papers, that's all,"** he tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

**"Go back to sleep, Jacqueline,"**

**"It's the middle of the day,"** she chuckled.

He let out a soft laugh as he felt her arms wrapping around his shoulders.

**"What do you want to do today?"** he asked

**"Stay here with you,"** she smiled as her fingers danced behind his neck

**"As you wish,"** he smiled back as he took off his robe and covered themselves with the blanket.

Their mouths met with equal passion, a kiss so deep in passion and fervor that both of them could've lost themselves in that very moment. Jacqueline sighed against his lips as she felt his hard cock pressing down on her thigh. She wrapped both legs around his torso as she nibbled on his bottom lip.

Hans was quick to pull down his underwear and ready himself at her entrance, his lips suckling on the soft skin under her ear.

Jacqueline's hand traveled between them and she wrapped her hand gently around his cock, stroking it as he moaned against her neck. He bit the skin there, eliciting a gasp from her mouth. He took her hand and held it in his above her head, capturing her mouth once again as he pushed firmly into her.

Both moaned in equal satisfaction, Jacqueline's back arched as her breasts pressed against his chest which only fueled his lust further. He quickened his pace and went deeper into her, his grunts matching each thrust as Jacqueline bit her lip, enjoying each sensation.

**"Yes, right there,"** she sighed, her legs holding Hans tighter around his waist, **"Please, please,"**

He moaned as she held him tighter inside. She was close, and she felt him grow thicker and harder inside her. Jacqueline held his hand tighter, looking him in the eyes as they both reached the tip of their climax.

Hans pulled her closer, her skin hot and soft, his lips next to her ear. Her fingers wrapped around his hair as she held him close. Their hearts beat against each other, each breathe was staggered and warm.

He kissed her cheek and brought his forward up against hers, looking deep into her eyes as her body twitched as a climax washed over her entire body. Her moan was loud and drawn out, her lips brushed against Hans' as her body calmed down.

Hans' eyes were a shade she had not seen before, a softness in them she had only realized at that moment. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand as he continued pushing inside her, getting closer and closer to his climax.

**"Hans,"** she whispered

His movements were jagged, and she knew he was close.

**"Je t'aime,"**

With that, Hans let loose with a growl so raw and feral as he came deep inside her. He buried his face in her neck before showering her with kisses so warm and gentle she couldn't help but hold him closer.

Their lips met once more with desperation, a need to possess the other with affection so great that the moment felt infinite.

**"Ich liebe dich,"**

* * *

Gustave spent a long while pacing around his room, thinking of what to do next. He had known Hans to be a dangerous man, but he didn't expect it to reach this extent. He had to choose between protecting Jacqueline and staying loyal to the man who had given him so much.

If Vera were alive, he knew she would tell him to talk Hans to his senses. But knowing Hans, he knew that was next to impossible when it came to his passions.

Gustave needed to help this girl. Not only had she become a daughter figure to him, but she had to live a life. He didn't want her to live a life of regret and remorse as both he and Hans had lived.

He would take Jacqueline away and keep her safe.

* * *

_I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing! There's a few more chapters left and I hope things are starting to make sense now. It took me a while to figure out an ending - I had so many ideas for an ending but the RIGHT ending didn't come in mind until the fourteenth chapter or so. If you guys have any questions or suggestions, please let me know. Thanks again! :)_


End file.
